Expédition au cœur des séries télé
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: SG1 va découvrir des portes dans les quels ils pourront aller des forces alliées pour les aidée dans leur combat contre les goaoul'd... [suite qui n'auras jamais de fin...]
1. Le commencement

**Le commencement...**

* * *

Cheyenne Montain, base militaire classée secret défense.

On entend depuis au moins 5 minutes les alarmes de l'activation de la porte des étoiles, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu que le major Carter, entouré du colonel O'neill et du général Hammond, envoyait une sonde sur une autre planète afin de savoir s'il pouvait la visiter.

Sam : Activation de la porte des étoiles.

Jack : Alors qu'elle est la planète du jour, Carter ?

Sam : P6X284, mon colonel.

Lieutenant : La porte est activée, major.

Sam : J'envoie la sonde. Déstructuration moléculaire en route. La sonde atteindra son but dans 4... 3... 2... La sonde est de l'autre côté.

Hammond : A-t-on des images ?

Sam : Tout de suite mon général, nous allons les recevoir.

Lieutenant : on reçoit les images, major.

Sam : Merci. 

Tout le monde se tourna vers les écrans d'ordinateur qui étaient derrière eux.

Hammond : Reçoit-on des relevés ?

Sam : Affirmatif mon général. Tout à l'air normal, il y a un tôt d'oxygène pareil que sur terre et les relevés de télémétrie son tout à fait normal.

Jack : Y a-t-il une porte pour sortir de la ? 

Le colonel O'neill avait posé cette question car à l'écran on pouvait voir une grande pièce assez sombre, avec quelques torches de temps à autres sur la paroi des murs. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de portes en bois et des textes dans une autre langue.

Sam : Les capteurs n'en trouvent pas, mon colonel. Mais il y a une DHD donc nous pourrons revenir sans problèmes.

Jack : Il faut qu'on visite chaque porte, mon général ?

Hammond : Pas tant que le docteur Jackson n'aura pas traduit tout ce beau texte.

Jack : Super !

Hammond : Temps mieux, parce que vous partez dans 30 minutes avec le reste de SG-1, colonel.

Jack : Mais vous nous gâtez trop, mon général.

Hammond : Colonel, prévenez Daniel qu'il aura du travail, beaucoup de travail.

Jack : D'accord mon général.

Un peu plus tard.  
Bureau du docteur Daniel Jackson.

Jack : Salut Daniel ! 

Daniel avait la tête dans ces bouquins, il avait à peine entendue l'arriver du colonel O'neill. Il leva la tête pour se justifié à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas halluciner.

Daniel : Heu... Bonjour. 

De son côté Jack regardait un peu partout. Il levait tous les livres regardaient tous les objets qu'avait Daniel dans son bureau et qui valait très cher.

Daniel : Vous voulez quoi ?

Jack : On par en mission dans 25 minutes et le général m'a dit de vous dire qu'il y avait plein de travail pour vous. 

A ce moment la, Jack prît une petite statuette et la tournait dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait de si intéressant.

Daniel : Vous pouvez reposez ca s'il vous plaît, c'est très fragile.

Jack : Ho, désolé.

Daniel : Ce sera quelle langue ?

Jack : Quoi ?

Daniel : Les traductions sur cette planète, c'est quelle langue ?

Jack : J'en sais rien. Aller voir Carter elle à prît des photos avec la sonde.

Daniel : D'accord. Au revoir.

Jack : Quoi ?

Daniel : Au revoir. J'aimerais aller voir Sam donc fermer mon bureau dont il faut que vous partiez.

Jack : +

Daniel : Ouais. 

Jack parti alors à gauche on ne sait pas vraiment ou et Daniel parti à droite en direction du labo de Sam.

Laboratoire du major Samantha Carter

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Sam était en train de regarder un "truc" a la loupe quand Daniel arriva.

Sam : Entrez !

Daniel : Salut Sam ! 

Sam leva la tête.

Sam : Salut Daniel. Que voulez-vous ?

Daniel : C'est bizarre, quand c'est moi vous me demandez toujours ce que je veux est quand c'est Jack vous le laisser tourner au tour de vous et vous ne dîtes jamais rien...

Sam : Daniel ! Que voulez-vous ?

Daniel : Jack m'a dit que vous aviez prît des photos pour les traductions sur cette planète.

Sam : P6X284. Et oui, je vais les cherchez.

Daniel : Merci. 

Sam sorti du labo. Pendant ce temps, Daniel qui ne savait pas quoi faire alla regarder à la loupe ce que pouvait regarder si intensément Sam.

Puis elle revînt.

Sam : Daniel ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Daniel : C'est quoi ?

Sam : Des particules d'une bombe à naquada renforcé avec du titane pur après explosion.

Daniel : Très intéressant.

Sam : Tenez, vos photos.

Daniel : Merci. 

Sam se remît à regarder son "morceau de métal" et Daniel regarda vite fait les photos.

Daniel : Mais c'est super ! C'est du dialecte des Anciens ! Ca veut dire que cette planète n'a pas encore été vue par les goaoul'd ! C'est génial ! 

Puis il sortit tout heureux et tout content comme un chien qui vient d'avoir un maxi gros os !

30 minutes plus tard.  
Salle d'embarquement (parce que c'est la qu'on embarque) niveau 28.

Jack : Alors Daniel ! Il paraît que vous êtes impatient d'aller sur cette planète !

Daniel : Oui, cette planète pourrait peut être nous aider à trouver un moyen de combattre les goaoul'd si c'est une planète des anciens.

Jack : Super ! Bon ou est Carter ?

Teal'c : (fo pas l'oublier quand même) Elle doit être en train de préparer ces affaires, O'neill.

Jack : Ouais. 

A ce moment là elle arriva.

Jack : Alors Carter ! On est en retard !

Sam : Désolé mon colonel. 

Et Jack l'excusa en lui faisant un petit et tout mignon sourire qu'elle lui rendît avec grand plaisir.

Hammond : Bon courage SG-1. Et revenez ici entier de préférence.

Jack : Vous ne craignez rien avec nous ! Vous nous connaissez !

Hammond : C'est parce que je vous connais que je vous dis ca colonel.

Jack : Au revoir. 

Puis ils passèrent tous la porte.

P6X284

Jack : Allez Daniel au boulot !

Daniel : C'est facile à dire ca...

Jack : Il fallait pas venir... 

Mais Daniel ne répondît pas, il partît regardé de plus près les murs.

Jack : Bon, ben on fait quoi nous ?

Teal'c : Je ne vois rien d'intéressant à explorer O'neill.

Jack : Ouais, en effet. Carter vous aussi il n'y a rien qui vous intéresse ?

Sam : Vu que cette planète se constitue d'une seule pièce avec pleins de portes et qu'on ne peut pas les ouvrir avant que Daniel et fini de tout traduire, non, j'ai rien à faire.

1 heure plus tard.

Jack : Daniel ! Vous en avez encore pour longtemps !

Daniel : On vient juste d'arriver.

2 heures plus tard.

Jack : Bon Daniel ! Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

Daniel : Non, c'est bon ! Je vais avoir fini de prendre les photos nécessaires dans quelques minutes.

Jack : C'est pas trop tôt !

1 heure plus tard.

Jack : Daniel ! On y va ! On part sans vous.

Daniel : Je vous ai dit quelques minutes !

Jack : Mais vos minutes dure des heures !!! 

Mais la, Daniel se leva pour les rejoindre.

Jack : On a faillit attendre !

Daniel : Désolé mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de texte. 

Jack vu alors le sac énorme de Daniel.

Jack : Vous avez utilisez combien de pellicules ?

Daniel : 29. Pourquoi ?

Jack : Non, rien. Allez ! On y va. 

Puis il traversèrent la porte des étoiles.

La Terre.

Hammond : Bon retour parmi nous SG-1.

Jack : Merci mon général.

Hammond : Avez-vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Sam : En deux mots, mon général, pas vraiment.

Jack : En un mot, mon général, non.

Hammond : Je vois.

Daniel : Parlez pour vous, vous n'avez rien fait. Moi j'ai trouver plein de texte intéressant à traduire.

Hammond : Quand pourrez-vous nous dire de quoi il s'agit au juste ?

Daniel : Donnez-moi 1 journée et je vous dirais la base du texte. Que notre petit scarabée va vite dit donc !!! IoI

Hammond : Bien. Debriefing à 12h demain.

Jack : D'accord, mon général. 

Et il fît mine de partir.

Hammond : Colonel, vous n'oublieriez pas quelque chose ?

Jack : Mon général, s'il vous plaît. Pour une fois...

Hammond : Et non, colonel. Allez ! A l'infirmerie tout le monde.

Sam : A vos ordres, mon général. 

Pendant qu'ils allaient à l'infirmerie.

Jack : Ne me dîtes pas que vous aimez vous faire faire des trous dans la peau avec des piqûres, major ?

Sam : Je n'ai jamais dît ca, mon colonel. 

Tout la nuit et le jour Daniel avait passé sont temps à la traduction des murs de P6X284. C'était le dialecte des anciens ce qui ne rendait pas la tache facile vu que cette langue était encore quelques peut inconnu de la part de Daniel qui était malgré tout le meilleur expert.

Daniel trouvait de plus en plus intéressant ce qu'il apprenait au fur et à mesure de la traduction. Il avait hâte d'apprendre ces nouvelles découvertes au reste de l'équipe.

Le lendemain  
Salle de briefing

Tout le monde attendait le principale intéresser : Daniel. Même Jack était arrivé avant lui et commençait à s'impatienter. Cela faisait 15 minutes que tout le monde était assis sans dire un mot.

Jack : Je peux aller le chercher, mon général ?

Hammond : Allez-y colonel.

Jack : Merci. 

Mais il eut à peine le temps de se lever que Daniel arriva. Il avait un tas de feuille dans les mains, des livres plus ou moins ressent vu la décomposition de certain d'entre eux.

Daniel : Désolé su retard, j'ai pas vu l'heure tourner.

Jack : Et vous m'accuser d'être toujours en retard ?

Daniel : Je n'ai pas encore dormis depuis hier Jack alors mmhhhmmm. 

Il dit n'osât pas dire un truc désagréable alors il bafouilla légèrement dans ses lèvres.

Hammond : Qu'avez vous découvert docteur Jackson ?

Daniel : Un tas de truc intéressant !

Jack : Racontez-nous donc tout ca Daniel !

Daniel : Les anciens avait construit ce lieux pour un peuple qui cherchait de l'aide pour vaincre une force supérieur, qui est dans ce cas, les goaoul'd.

Jack : Intéressant.

Daniel : Oui, en effet. En traversant ces portes on trouvera des personnes qui pourrait nous aider dans ce combat. Mais c'est pas ca le plus étrange...

Hammond : Comment ca ?

Daniel : Il est dit qu'une fois que nous aurons traverser une de ces portes, nous trouverons une nouvelles force pour nous aider dans ce combat, mais c'est aussi dit que nous retournerons sur Terre.

Sam : Vous voulez dire que nous trouverons, sur Terre, des personnes pour nous aider à combattre les goaoul'd ?

Jack : Les goaoul'd sont comme le projet, classé secret défense.

Daniel : Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, sauf qu'à chaque porte, un nouvelle force pour nous aider.

Hammond : Pouvons nous être sûr que tout ceci n'est pas un piège ?

Daniel : Je ne crois pas général.

Hammond : Bien, dans ce cas, SG-1 vos mission consisterons désormais à visiter toutes ces portes.

Tout le monde : Quoi ?

Hammond : Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. Si tout ceci peux mener à l'exécution des goaoul'd, nous ne pouvons pas perdre un tel chance.

Jack & Sam : A vos ordres, mon général. 

Puis il partirent tous, sous le coup un peu déboussolé. A partir de maintenant leur voyage se ferait sur Terre, en quelques sorte afin de trouver des forces surpuissantes pour les aider dans leurs tâches de vaincre un jour, les goaoul'd...

_A suivre..._


	2. SG1 chez les soeurs Halliwell

**SG-1 chez les soeurs Halliwell.**

* * *

Suite aux récentes découvertes sur P6X284, SG-1avait désormais pour mission de visiter chacune de ses portes une par une. D'après Daniel ceci ne révélait aucun danger, car vu les traductions qu'il avait fait, lorsqu'ils franchiraient une de ces portes, ils se retrouveraient immédiatement sur Terre.

Aujourd'hui, le général Hammond mais surtout le président, avait décidé que ce serait le jour ou SG-1 allaient partir à la découverte d'une de ces forces que faisait référence le texte des Anciens.

Salle de briefing

Le général Hammond avait réuni SG-1 afin de tenir avec eux un briefing pour leur expliquer le but de la manœuvre et surtout la situation délicate à laquelle il devait faire face s'ils se retrouvaient vraiment sur la Terre.

Hammond : Si le docteur Jackson à raison et si vous vous retrouvez vraiment sur Terre, alors vous devrez garder le secret de la porte des étoiles.

Jack : Sa va être dur de trouver des alliées pour ce battre contre quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas leur dire parce que c'est classé secret défense.

Teal'c : (désolé, mais je sais jamais quoi lui faire dire...) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec O'neill, général Hammond.

Hammond : Je sais très bien tout ca, mais les ordres ne viennent pas de moi, cette fois ci, ils viennent du président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique et personne n'a le droit de les contester.

Daniel : Nous n'en avons pas le droit mais le devoir général.

Hammond : Je suis désolé, mais nous ne devrions même pas avoir une telle conversation dans un tel endroit.

Jack : Nous sommes désolés général.

Hammond : Si vous n'avez vraiment pas d'autres choix, appelez moi je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais vraiment en dernier recours.

Jack & Sam : A vos ordres.

Hammond : Bien, vous partez dans 30 minutes. D'autres questions ? Bien, rompez.

Jack & Sam : A vos ordres. 

Puis ils partirent tous chacun de leur côté.

30 minutes plus tard  
Salle d'embarquement (parce que c'est la qu'on embarque)

SG-1 était réuni au complet devant la porte des étoiles. Ils attendaient l'ordre du général Hammond afin de partir.

Hammond : Ouvrez la porte lieutenant.

Lieutenant : A vos ordres, mon général. 

La porte s'ouvrit avec tout le remue ménage qu'elle nécessite à chaque ouverture.

Hammond : Bonne chance SG-1 et rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit. 

SG-1 était en train de monter la rampe d'embarcation. Tout le monde avait franchit la porte, sauf Jack.

Jack : Mais oui, mon général. On trouve des alliés pour combattre les goaoul'd et on leur dit surtout pas qui sont les goaoul'd.

Hammond : Bon courage, colonel.

Jack : Merci. 

Puis il traversa la porte.

P6X284

De l'autre côté de la porte, tout était calme, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Jack : Bon, alors, on prend quelle porte ?

Daniel : Comme vous voulez...

Jack : Il n'y a rien dans vos texte qui indique une meilleur porte que les autres ?

Daniel : Non.

Jack : Bon, ben on va commencé par celle de gauche, on va aller dans l'ordre. 

SG-1 se dirigea à gauche.

Jack : Ouvrez la porte, major.

Daniel : Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur !

Jack : Non, pas du tout.

Daniel : Alors ouvrez la porte.

Jack : O.K., O.K.. Carter, désolé, mais je vais prendre votre place. 

Sam laissa place à son colonel afin qu'il puisse passer. Jack attrapa la poignet sur de lui, mais au moment de l'ouvrir il eu peur

Jack : Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y as aucun risque ?

Daniel : J'en était sûr, vous avez peur.

Jack : Daniel ! 

Enervez pas Daniel, le colonel O'neill prît la poignet, ouvrit la porte et alla a l'intérieur.

Sam : Mon colonel, vous êtes la ? 

Mais personne ne répondu.

Daniel : Je crois qu'il nous reste plus qu'à faire comme lui. 

Le reste de SG-1 traversa donc la porte.

San Francisco  
Manoir des Halliwell

Piper, Phoebe et Paige couraient dans tout les sens. Elle arrivaient du salon, montaient les escaliers pour aller dans le grenier. On pouvait comprendre leur détresse vu le démon qui les poursuivait.

Il avait un petit air de Balthazar, mais en jaune au lieu du rouge et vert a la place du noir. Mais a par ceci, il n'avaient rien en commun. Il leur jetait des boules de feu qui grâce à leurs pouvoirs, arrivaient à éviter.

Une fois arriver au grenier, Piper ferma la porte à clef pendant que les deux autres cherchaient une formule.

Piper : Vous trouvez quelque chose ?

Paige : Oui. Il s'appelle Goloxas.

Phoebe : Et on a une formule.

Piper : Ca, ca pourrait être utile. Merci les ancêtres... 

A ce moment la, Goloxas entra en enfonçant la porte.

Goloxas : Je vais vous tuer, sorcière.

Paige : C'est pas encore pour tout de suite, désolé. 

Puis elles se rejoignirent et lurent ensemble les vers inscrit précieusement dans le livre des ombres.

Ho toi, guerrier venu d'ailleurs

Rejoins la puissance qui à su te créer

Rejoins la puissance qui a su t'oublier

Meurt...

(Bon O.K., c'est pas super comme formule, mais j'avais pas le livre des ombres sous la main alors il a fallu que j'invente et j'avais pas beaucoup de temps...)

A ce moment là, le démon mis jaune mis vert mourut dans les flammes de l'enfer (Hey ! Ca rime !!!)...

Phoebe : Un de moins.

Paige : Ca va arriver un jour qu'il n'y en est plus ?

Piper : Ca m'étonnerais.

P6X284

SG-1 avait franchit la porte. Ils étaient maintenant dans une pièce sombre, sans ouverture ni aucune entrer de lumière.

Jack : Carter ! Vous n'auriez pas un briquet ?

Carter : Je... 

Mais elle n'u pas le temps de répondre qu'ils furent envoyer dans une sorte de tunnel dans lequel ils tombèrent. C'était encore plus surprenant que de traverser la porte des étoiles la première fois que ca leur étaient arrivé. Tels des serpents scintillants réveillés par la flûte d'un charmeur, des rayons de lumière jaillirent du trou sombre. (pas mal non ma métaphore ?!) Une sorte de cercle apparu semblables à des rayons lasers. Les rayons s'entrecroisaient, se nouaient, se dénouaient dans une sorte de chaloupée avant de se dissiper, tel des volutes de fumée. SG-1 ne savaient pas du tout ce qui se passait, ils étaient dans un néant total, sans moindre contrôle sur eux-mêmes.

San Francisco  
Manoir des soeurs Halliwell

Paige, Piper et Phoebe étaient toujours dans le grenier quand soudain une chose sorti de nul part.

Paige : Mais, c'est quoi ce truc ?

Phoebe : Aucune idée.

Paige : Vous croyez que c'est un démon ?

Piper : Ils n'arrivent pas comme ca d'habitude. 

Un grand cercle c'était formé dans la pièce. C'était une sorte de portes des étoiles en petit. Elle faisait à peine 1,5 mètre de diamètre. Pareil à la porte des étoiles originel, un liquide bleu et lumineux c'était formé à ca surface.

Piper : Mais qu'est ce c'est que ca ? 

Et là, nos 4 coéquipiers préférés arrivèrent. Vu la douceur du voyage qu'ils venaient d'effectuer ils arrivèrent avec une très grande calme. Sam et Jack s'explosèrent sur le sol, tandis que Teal'c et Daniel arrivèrent respectivement sur Jack et Sam qui leur servirent sur le moment d'oreiller.

Jack & Sam : Aïe !

Teal'c : Tout mes excuse O'neill. 

Quand à Daniel, lui ne bougeait pas.

Sam : Daniel !

Daniel : Oops, désolé Sam. 

Pendant cette scène, nos trois sorcière regardaient sans dire un mot.

SG-1 c'était relevé en avait remarqué la présence d'inconnue.

Jack : Je crois qu'on est pas tout seul.

Piper : Non, en effet. Qui êtes vous ?

Jack : Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

Phoebe : On a posé la question en premier.

Jack : Oui, mais on ne vous répondra pas.

Piper : Ca tombe bien, parce que nous non plus. 

A ce moment la, Paige s'approcha de Piper.

Paige, _tout bas_ : Tu crois que c'est des démons ? 

Mais ne se rendant pas assez compte de la situation, Paige dit ceci avec un intensité dans la voix tel que tout le monde entendu.

Piper : Paige !

Jack : Des démons ?

Phoebe : Oui, non sommes des sorcières qui combattent les démons. 

Phoebe avait dit cela avec un semblant d'ironie histoire de les faire rire, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à les intriguer.

Jack : C'est vrai ? Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

Piper : Parce que vous la croyez ?

Jack : Oui ! Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Après tout ce que j'ai déjà vu, pourquoi pas des sorcières...

Paige : Vous avez déjà vu quoi ?

Jack : Dites en nous plus, on vous diras après...

Piper : On ne vous en dira pas plus avant que vous nous disiez qui vous êtes.

Jack : D'accord.

Sam : Mon colonel ?

Jack : On peut leur dire qui nous somme, non ? Le général nous à seulement dit de ne pas parler du "truc" mais on peut dire qui on est !

Sam : Ben... oui.

Jack : Si on allait ailleurs ? C'est pas que votre grenier soit pas accueillant mais...

Phoebe : D'accord, on descend. 

Les soeurs Halliwell montrèrent la direction des escaliers à l'équipe de SG-1.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous dans le salon du manoir.

Phoebe : Asseyez-vous.

Daniel : Merci. 

Ils s'assirent tous sur les canapés et fauteuil. Une fois tout ce petit monde assis...

Piper : Alors, qui êtes vous ?

Jack : Moi c'est Jack.

Daniel : Moi, c'est Daniel.

Sam : Samantha, Sam.

Jack _en montrant Teal'c_ : Et lui, c'est Murray.

Paige : Vous n'avez pas une tête a vous appelé Murray.

Teal'c : Est-ce que le prénom donné ici est significatif du physique ?

Daniel : Non Te... Murray, je vous expliquerais tout à l'heure.

Teal'c : Merci Daniel Jackson.

Piper : Vous êtes militaires ?

Jack : Carter et moi, oui.

Paige : Et les autres ?

Daniel : Je suis archéologues et Murray est... 

Mais heureusement, avant de finir sa phrase, une lumière bleu jaillit alors près de Piper. Tout le monde se rendant compte du gène de la situation ne dit rien. SG-1 était étonné de ce qu'il voyait, on aurait dit le rayons de Thor, mais recoloriser en bleu.

Une fois que Léo était arrivé, il remarqua sa faute.

Piper : Léo !

Léo : Désolé.

Jack : On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

Piper : C'est mon mari.

Jack : Ma question n'était pas vraiment celle la. Je suis heureux que vous soyez marié, mais qui êtes vous plus exactement ?

Phoebe : C'est un être de lumière.

Léo : Piper ? Que ce passe-t-il ici ?

Piper : Et bien, c'est quatre personnes sont atterri dans notre grenier tout à l'heure. Ils disent venir de la Terre.

Léo : Qui êtes vous au juste ?

Jack : Nous sommes des personnes... qui cherchent... une force, c'est bien ca Daniel ?

Daniel : Heu... oui.

Paige : Une force ?

Jack : Désolé, on en sais pas beaucoup plus.

Léo : Pourquoi recherchez vous cette force ? 

Jack demanda alors a Sam si il pouvait faire ca.

Jack : Carter ? On peut le dire ?

Sam : Allez-y...

Jack : Nous cherchons des personnes qui pourrait nous aidé à vaincre des méchants...

Phoebe : Des démons ?

Jack : Oui, c'est ca, en quelques sorte, si vous voulez...

Léo : Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Jack : Les goaoul'd. Vous connaissez ?

Phoebe : Non, ce ne me dit rien. Léo ?

Léo : Oui, j'en ai déjà entendu parler.

Piper : Et ?

Léo : D'après ce que j'en sais, il n'en existe plus, ils sont tous parti dans un autre monde.

Jack : Sur ce point, vous avez raison.

Sam : Mon colonel... 

Le colonel O'neill commençait à en avoir assez, non pas qu'il était en colère contre son major, mais ca l'énervait de ne pouvoir révéler aucune informations à ces personnes.

Jack : Quoi ?

Léo : Comment les connaissez vous ?

Jack : On les a rencontrer sur une autre... 

Puis il regarda Sam. Elle avait les yeux qui disait "Ne faites pas ca, s'il vous plaît, on n'a pas le droit, il faut d'abord savoir si ils sont bons." Il fût dépité pas ce si joli regard, alors il s'abstenu de dire autre chose.

Jack : Désolé, c'est classé Secret Défense.

Piper : Comment pourrions nous vous aider si vous ne vous nous dites pas tout ?

Jack : Vous nous avez dit que vous étiez des sorcières, peut-on en savoir plus ?

Piper : D'accord. 

Alors Piper leva les deux mains et figea tout le monde, sauf Léo, Phoebe, Paige et Sam.

Sam : Que leur avez-vous fait ?

Piper : Je les ai figer et je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas vous.

Sam : Vous pouvez les réveillez, s'il vous plaît. 

Alors tout le monde bougea un peu de place histoire de leur faire voir leur magie et ensuite Piper les défigea (sa ce dit ca ???).

Jack : Mais, comment avez vous fait ?

Phoebe : Magique.

Piper _s'adressant à Sam_ : Qui êtes vous ?

Jack : Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Sam : Cette femme vous a figer, mon colonel, ainsi que Daniel et Murray, mais je ne sais pour quel raison sa magie n'a pas agi sur moi.

Léo : Puis-je prendre votre main ?

Sam : Heu... si vous voulez. 

Léo alla aux côté de Sam et lui prît la main. Quand il lui prît la main, une lumière verte se mêla entre les deux mains de Sam et Léo.

Léo : C'est normal qu'elle n'est pas été figé.

Piper : Comment ?

Jack : Carter ?

Léo : Vous êtes possédé par un esprit, faible, mais qui se bat contre le démon qui vous pose problème.

Piper : De quoi parles tu Léo ?

Jack : Est-ce qu'il parle de Joli...

Sam : Jolinar de Malakchour.

Piper, Phoebe & Paige : Qui ca ?

Sam : Jolinar est un être qui c'est emparé de moi.

Jack : Point de vue discrétion, Carter... on peut faire mieux.

Sam : Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance, mon colonel.

Jack : il faut en référé au général, avant. Puis-je téléphoner, s'il vous plaît.

Phoebe : Oui bien sûr. 

Elle lui montra le téléphone et Jack appela.

Jack : Colonel Jack O'neill. ... Je voudrais parler au général Hammond. ... Mon général ? ... Oui. ... Nous sommes à San Francisco. ... On voudrait dire la vérité. ... a vos ordres, mon général. ... des sorcières, mon général. ... Oui, vous avez bien entendu. ... Nous avons la permission ? ... Merci mon général. ... Nous revenons avec elles, c'est d'accord, mon général. ... au revoir, mon général. 

Ensuite, Jack revînt vers les autres.

Daniel : Que vous a dit le général ?

Jack : On a l'autorisation du président pour tout leur dire et...

Phoebe : Le président ?

Jack : Et on doit les amener au Q.G..

Sam : Le général vous a vraiment dit ca ?

Jack : Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais apparemment, si j'ai bien compris, tout ceci avait été décidé bien avant que l'on parte en mission.

Phoebe : Attendez, attendez. Vous venez bien de dire que le président...

Jack : Oui, c'est de lui que vienne les ordres.

Piper : Pourquoi voulez vous nous emmener dans votre Q.G. ?

Jack : Pour que vous puissiez voir comment on a rencontrer ces démons !

Paige : Et ou est-ce que c'est ?

Jack : Pas loin de Colorado Spring. Par contre, il va falloir aller réserver des billets d'avion.

Léo : J'ai une bien meilleur idée. Puis-je vous prendre la main, Samantha.

Sam : Oui, bien sûr.

Piper : Léo !

Jack : Carter !

Léo : Vous n'avez qu'à pensé a votre base et je vous emmènerais la bas.

Sam : D'accord. 

Léo et Sam avait leur mains accrocher. Sam avait fermer les yeux et pensait maintenant à son labo. Quelques secondes plus tard, Léo et Sam disparurent dans un halo bleu et se retrouvèrent dans le labo.

Laboratoire du major Samantha Carter

Après le voyage quelque peut inhabituelle, Sam avait la tête qui tournait légèrement ce qui l'insita a s'asseoir aussi tôt arrivé au sol.

Léo : Ca va aller ?

Sam : Merci, ca va mieux.

Léo : C'est bien ici que vous travaillé ?

Sam : Oui, en effet.

Léo : Bien, je vous laisse, je vais aller chercher les autres.

Sam : D'accord.

Pendant ce temps  
Manoir des Halliwell.

Phoebe : Vous êtes jaloux Jack.

Jack : Quoi ?

Paige : Ca se voit. Que Piper soit jalouse de Léo qui tiennent la main a votre amie c'est normal, mais vous aussi vous avez été jaloux.

Jack : N'importe quoi. Vous êtes peut-être des sorcières mais vous êtes vraiment pas doué pour les sentiments.

Phoebe : Je suis sur que Daniel est d'accord. 

Elle avait remarqué que depuis le début de la conversation sur ce sujet, Daniel rigolait tout seul dans son coin.

Jack regarda Daniel.

Jack : Ha vous ! Taisez-vous ! 

A ce moment la, Léo arriva.

Daniel : Vous avez trouvez ?

Léo : Oui. Je vous amène maintenant. 

Tout le monde s'approcha de Léo et quelques secondes plus tard ils disparurent, mais avant...

Paige : Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait prendre le livre ?

Jack : Quel livre ? 

Puis Paige ferma les yeux et dit :

Paige : LIVRE ! 

Et le livre des ombres apparût dans ces mains.

Jack : WOW !!!

Daniel : C'est quoi comme livre ?

Piper : Notre livre de magie.

Daniel : Ha ! D'accord. 

Puis ils disparurent pour de bon, et cette fois-ci arrivèrent ensemble à leur destination final qu'était le laboratoire de Sam.

Pendant le cour instant ou Léo était parti, Sam avait appelé le général Hammond afin qu'il viennent dans son labo.

Sam : Bonjour, mon général.

Hammond : Bonjour major. Ou sont les autres ? 

Et a ce moment la, des poussières de lumière bleu apparurent juste à côté d'eux.

Sam : Ils arrivent, mon général. 

Et la, ben, ils sont apparût.

Jack : Bonjour, mon général.

Hammond : Colonel, qui est-ce ?

Jack : Mon général, je vous présente, Paige, Piper et Phoebe Halliwell ainsi que Léo.

Hammond : Alors comme ca vous êtes des sorciers ?

Jack : Sorcière mon général, Léo est un être de Lumière.

Hammond : Je crois qu'on va avoir un long debriefing aujourd'hui, mes amis. 

Ce qui fût le cas, puisque 3 heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours assis autour de la table de la salle de réunion. Le général Hammond voulais absolument tout savoir sur les sorcières : leur magie et surtout qui elle était vraiment. Elle avait chercher dans le livres des ombres pour voir si elles trouvaient des démons du non des goaoul'd, mais en vain, ce fût sans résultat. Après avoir partager leur magie avec SG-1 et le général Hammond, le colonel O'neill avec l'accord de son supérieur hiérarchique, montra la porte des étoiles et expliqua, enfin Sam expliqua on quoi elle consistait et Jack avait juste dit que sa permettait d'aller sur d'autre planète, histoire de mieux comprend car après les explications de Sam, tout le monde n'y comprenait plus rien.

C'est ainsi, qu'une alliance entre les gentils du SG-1 et les soeurs Halliwell et plus amplement, les sorcières que se formèrent une union qui avec l'aide d'autre force, pourrait un jour, peut-être, faire face à la menace goaoul'd...

_A suivre..._


	3. SG1 a Roswell

**SG1 à Roswell.**

* * *

Suite à leur rencontre et l'alliance qu'ils avaient pu former entre SG-1 et les sorcières de San Francisco, le StarGate Command avait décidé de poursuivre les missions de SG-1 qui consistaient à visiter chacune des portes présente sur P6X284 et qui d'après la traduction de Daniel, les amènerait à faire la rencontre de nouvelle force capable de les aider dans leur combat face au goaoul'd.

Aujourd'hui devait avoir lieu la deuxième mission et SG-1 était en salle de briefing pour le topo sur leur expédition avec le général Hammond.

Hammond : Je n'est pas besoin de vous redonner les ordres, colonel.

Jack : On rencontre nos futurs force, on fait un petit brun de causette et on leur dit de venir nous aider à tuer un "truc".

Hammond : C'est tout à fait cela, colonel.

Sam : Avec le respect que je vous doit, mon général, lors de notre dernière mission cette ordres a été suspendu alors pourquoi ne ferions nous pas la même chose ?

Daniel : C'est vrai général, cette ordres est idiot.

Hammond : Je suis désolé, vous faites la même chose, vous les trouver et vous m'appeler au cas ou vous trouviez vraiment quelque chose de consistant. Si vous trouvez vraiment une chose avec des dons, tel que les sorcières, la dernière fois...

Jack : Mais...

Daniel : Mais...

Sam : Mais...

Teal'c : Nous avons eu de la chance que ces sorcière nous face confiance mais je crains que tout le monde ne soit pas comme elles.

Hammond : Bon, alors vous improviserait sur place, vous trouverez bien quelque chose.

Jack : D'accord.

Sam : D'accord.

Daniel : D'accord.

Teal'c : C'est d'accord, général Hammond.

Hammond : Bon alors, si il n'y a plus de question, vous pouvez rompez SG-1. Rendez-vous dans 15 minutes devant la porte des étoiles.

Jack & Sam : A vos ordres.

15 minutes plus tard. 

Tout l'équipe était devant la porte des étoiles en attendant le signal du général au lieutenant afin qu'il ouvre la Stargate.

Hammond : Lieutenant, ouvrez la porte vers P6X284.

Lieutenant : A vos ordres, mon général. 

Le lieutenant s'exécuta et enclencha la procédure d'ouverture de la porte des étoiles. Quelque minutes plus tard, un grande flaque bleu éclairait le l'ancien silo nucléaire qu'était la base de Cheyenne Montain.

Hammond : Bonne chance...

Jack : Merci mon général. 

Puis les 4 coéquipiers traversèrent la porte. Comme la fois précédente, ils se dirigèrent cette fois-ci en direction de la seconde porte, juste à côté de la première. Comme la fois précédente également, ils entrèrent et restèrent quelque seconde à leur place originelle et puis s'engouffrèrent dans une sorte de tunnel, un peu près le même que la première fois mais un peu moins surprenant faute de leur expérience.

Roswell  
Crash Down Café

Liz et Maria était en train de nettoyer le petit restaurant faute d'une grosse journée qu'ils venaient de passer. De sont côté, Mickael était en train de mettre sa veste car il songeait sérieusement à repartir chez lui.

Mais tout à coup, une petit porte des étoiles apparu dans le restaurant. Tout le monde se retourna et fixa cette étrange chose qui venait de se matérialiser dans la pièce.

Maria : Mickael ! Dis nous ce que c'est ? 

Mickael s'approcha pour voir s'il avait déjà vu une chose pareil, ou tout du moins un peu près identiques.

Mickael : Désolé, je n'en ai aucune idée. 

Et là, SG-1 arriva. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de personne dans les rues de la ville car sinon tout le monde aurait pu les voir arrivés. Aussi brutalement que la première fois, cette fois-ci, Daniel et Jack arrivèrent les premier et Teal'c et Sam tombèrent sur eux. Daniel était plutôt mal placé vu qu'il se retrouvait comme oreiller de Teal'c, mais au contraire, Jack n'était pas mécontent que ce soit Sam qui lui tombent dessus.

Sam et Teal'c se relevèrent et s'excusèrent.

Sam : Je suis confuse mon colonel.

Jack : Ce n'est pas grave, Carter.

Teal'c : Toutes mes excuses Daniel Jackson. 

Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'une fois encore il n'était pas tout seul.

Jack : Heu... Bonjour.

Mickael : Qui êtes-vous ?

Jack : Pourquoi ils veulent toujours savoir qui on est ? On peut pas vous le dire.

Mickael : Pourquoi ?

Jack : C'est classé secret défense.

Mickael : Vous êtes militaires ?

Jack : Oui et vous ?

Mickael : Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?

Jack : Heu... Carter, vous leur expliqué ?

Sam : Si vous voulez... Heu... Nous avons traverser une sorte de vortex interstellaire qui nous à projeté ici et... 

Voyant que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle racontait elle préféra arrêtez.

Jack : Voilà, vous savez déjà quelque chose sur nous, ne jamais dire pourquoi devant Carter, O.K. ?

Mickael : Restez ici, il faut que je parle en privée à mes amies.

Jack : Si vous voulez. 

Et Liz, Maria et Mickael partirent vers le fond de la salle.

Jack : Vous pouvez juste nous dire dans quel ville on est ?

Maria : Vous êtes à Roswell. 

Puis elle parti.

Jack : Chouette, on est dans la ville des extra-terrestres !!!

Daniel : Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'une bêtise alors, peut-être y a-t-il vraiment des extra-terrestres ?

Pendant ce temps du côté de Liz, Maria et Mickael.

Liz : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Mickael : Max doit toujours être au musée avec Isabelle, on devrait peut-être les emmener la bas, peut-être qu'ils en savent plus que moi.

Maria : D'accord, on y va. 

Puis ils revinrent vers SG-1.

Mickael : Nous allons vous emmener ailleurs.

Jack : Ou ca ?

Mickael : Vous verrez bien. 

Liz et Maria prirent leur veste et suivirent Mickael.

Mickael : Suivez-nous.

Sam : Mon colonel ?

Jack : On les suis, de toute façon on n'a pas grand chose d'autre à faire. 

SG-1 suivit Mickael. Il traversèrent la rue et entrèrent dans le musée UFO, donc des extra-terrestre.

Mickael : Attendez-nous ici, on revient.

Jack : Si vous voulez. 

Et Liz, Maria et Mickael partirent afin de trouver Max et Isabelle.

Jack : C'est charmant comme musée. 

Jack se promenait pour voir les différents article sur les E.T., les photos et les maquettes.

Teal'c : Votre peuple est étrange. Votre président nous interdit de parler de la porte des étoiles et des peuples alliés mais vous faites des musées avec en exposition des Asgards.

Jack : Quoi ? 

Teal'c regardait une vitrine ou était exposé des répliques dites d'ovni.

Jack : Hey ! Regardez ! On dirait Thor ! 

Mais a ce moment là, Max et Isabelle, en compagnie de leurs amis arrivaient.

Isabelle : Que venez vous de dire ?

Jack : Moi ? J'ai rien dit.

Max : Je sais très bien que vous venez de parler.

Jack : Vous entendez des voix mon pauvre.

Max : Vous avez dit que cette maquette ressemblait à Thor.

Jack : Pourquoi vous me demandez si vous savez ce que j'ai dit ?

Max : Qui est Thor ?

Jack : Un ami à nous.

Sam : Mon colonel...

Max : Qui êtes-vous ?

Jack : Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

Max : Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

Jack : Pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu peur quand nous sommes arrivé ? Parce qu'on est arrivé d'une façon assez étrange quand même.

Max : Que cherchiez-vous en venant ici ?  
Jack : Et vous ? Pourquoi répondez vous toujours à une question par une autres question ?

Mickael : Du calme, du calme. C'est pas comme ca qu'on arrivera à quelque chose.

Daniel : C'est vrai ca. Jack on peut leur dire ce que l'on est venu chercher au moins.

Jack : Daniel !

Daniel : Jack !

Jack : D'accord.

Isabelle : Alors ? Vous cherchez quoi ?

Jack : Quelqu'un pour nous aider.

Mickael : Pour vous aidez à quoi ?

Jack : A combattre les méchants ?!

Max : Qu'entendez vous par méchants ?

Jack : Des extra-terrestres ?

Max : Encore des cinglés.

Isabelle : Mais qui est junior ?

Teal'c : O'neill, je crains que ce que vous nous demandez de faire n'est pas très prudent.

Jack : Et alors ? De toute façon je vois pas comment on pourrais avancer vu comme on est parti. 

Teal'c enleva alors son tee-shirt et laissa apparaître la larve goaoul'd.

Isabelle : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Teal'c : Un goaoul'd.

Jack : Heu... Teal'c, rangez junior s'il vous plaît parce qu'il est toujours aussi dégoûtant.

Max : Vous êtes tous comme lui ?

Daniel : Non.

Maria : Vous êtes des extra-terrestres ?

Jack : Et vous ?

Maria : Pas nous, mais eux...

Mickael : Maria ! Tu es folle !

Sam : Vous êtes des extra-terrestres ?

Max : Nous avons en effet certain pouvoir.

Jack : Et vous venez de quel planète ?

Max : On ne sais pas vraiment.

Jack : Ho...

Max : Pourquoi avez vous dit que vous connaissiez cette figurine tout à l'heure ?

Jack : On à un ami, Thor, qui ressemble un peu à votre figurine.

Max : Mais alors ca veut dire que vous connaissez des extra-terrestres ?

Jack : Heu... oui.

Max : Pouvez vous nous le prouvez ?

Jack : Carter ?

Sam : On peut, peut-être l'appeler mon colonel, mais il faut que j'appelle la base.

Jack : Oui, on peut vous le prouvez.

Max : Quand ?

Jack : ...

Sam : Demain après midi, ca vous va ?

Max : Oui.

Jack : En attendant, moi j'irais bien me coucher.

Mickael : Nous allons vous emmener à l'hôtel.

Daniel : Merci. 

SG-1 suivi le petit groupe d'amis à pied, jusqu'à l'entrée d'un hôtel assez modeste.

Mickael : Voici un hôtel, vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici, visitez un peu la ville demain et demain soir vous venez au centre UFO et vous nous amenez votre Thor, O.K. ?

Jack : D'accord, ca marche comme ca. Mais comment peut-on réellement savoir si vous êtes ce que vous prétendez ?

Max : Vous le saurez l'heure venu.

Jack : O.K., O.K., on se calme. A demain.

Maria : Ouais, c'est ca, à demain. 

Et le petit groupe d'amis partirent tous ensemble en direction du restaurant ou SG-1 avait débarqué.

Jack : Je crois qu'il nous reste plus qu'à aller dormir. 

SG-1 rentra dans l'hôtel.

Vu de dehors il avait l'air assez modeste mais une fois à l'intérieur, ils se rendirent compte que c'était un hôtel des plus miteux.

Daniel alla à l'accueil et appuya sur la sonnette. Il dût s'y reprendre à 5 fois pour que, enfin quelqu'un daigne se lever pour venir les accueillir.

Homme : Quoi ?

Jack : Ben c'est pas trop tôt.

Homme : Fallait trouvé un autre hôtel si t'es pas content.

Daniel : On voudrait 4 chambres, s'il vous plaît.

Homme : Ca tombe mal j'en ai plus que 3.

Jack : C'est pas grave, on prend les 3.

Homme : Si vous voulez la p'tite dame peu dormir avec moi comme ca elle aura bien chaud.

Sam : Quoi ?

Homme : Faut être en colère contre moi, c'était juste une proposition.

Jack : Oui et bien vaut proposition vous pouvez les mettre la ou je pense. On pourrais avoir les clefs ?

Homme : Ho, du calme mon vieux. J'vais pas t'la piqué ta nana. Tiens, les clefs. 

Lui dit-il en lui lançant trois petit clefs.

Daniel : Merci.

Homme : Vous avez qu'à monté et les numéro des clef son marquer sur les portes.

Jack : O.K..

Sam : Vous n'auriez pas un téléphone ?

Homme : Si, c'est la bas, mais faut payer, mais si c'est toi qui appelle alors c'est gratuit. 

Sam eu du mal à dire un petit "Merci" mais n'ayant pas d'argent ce contraint à le dire quand même.

Elle appela le général afin de lui demander de contacter Thor.

Sam : Mon général ? Ici Carter. Est-ce que vous pourriez contacter Thor, s'il vous plaît ?... Oui, bien sûr. ... A Roswell, mon général. ... Oui. ... Oui. ... C'est d'accord. Merci, mon général. 

Puis elle revint vers le reste de l'équipe.

Jack : Alors ?

Sam : Le général va contacter Thor et il lui demandera de venir ici.

Jack : D'accord, tout va bien alors...

Sam, _en souriant_ : Oui, mon colonel.

Jack : Je peux vous demander encore quelque chose ?

Sam : Qui a-t-il mon colonel ?

Jack : Pour contacter Thor, ils ont besoin d'une génératrice pour le 8ème chevron n'est ce pas ?

Sam : Oui.

Jack : Est-ce que vous auriez fait d'autre génératrice ?

Sam : Dans mes heures perdu il m'est arrivé de travaillé dessus et dans faire de temps à autres au cas ou.

Jack : Combien y en a-t-il en stock ?

Sam : Pour le moment une petit dizaine.

Jack : Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous travaillé tout le temps et quand vous avez des trou de libre je savais que vous appreniez les plans des vaisseaux goaoul'd par cœur, mais vous faite aussi des génératrices de temps à autres ?

Sam : Je ne fait que m'occuper mon colonel.

Jack : Oui, je vois ca.

Daniel : Ce n'est pas que votre conversation ne soit pas intéressante, mais j'aimerais allé dormir. 

SG-1 monta les escaliers et l'autre homme reparti dans la petit pièce ou il se cachait à leur entrée.

Daniel : Je me demande dans quel hôtel nous sommes tomber.

Jack : Bon alors, on fait comment pour les chambres ?

Daniel : Et bien j'en prend une, Teal'c en prend une et vous vous dormez avec votre nana.

Sam et Jack : Daniel !

Jack : J'ai une meilleur idée, on sais jamais des fois que quelqu'un entre dans notre chambre il faut quelqu'un pour se défendre alors une clef pour Carter, une clef pour moi et une clef pour vous Teal'c, si sa ne vous gêne pas j'aimerai que vous gardiez notre petit Daniel.

Teal'c : Avec plaisir O'neill.

Daniel : Ha, ha, ha, très drôle. 

A ce moment la, Sam ne pût s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire.

Jack : On se donne rendez-vous demain à 8 h 00 devant l'hôtel.

Sam : A vos ordres, mon colonel.

Daniel : D'accord. 

Teal'c inclina la tête en signe d'accord.

Puis il partirent tous dans leur chambre respective.

Le matin, comme prévu ils se rejoignirent devant le petit hôtel miteux et comme leur avait conseillé le groupe d'amis ils allèrent se balader pendant la journée.

Le soir, ils étaient attendu au musée et donc, étaient au rendez-vous.

SG-1 attendait dans la salle principale du centre UFO de Roswell, la ville des petits hommes verts.

A peine 15 minutes après leur arrivé les 5 amis arrivèrent.

Jack : Bonsoir.

Max : Je vois que vous êtes venu.

Mickael : Alors, ou est votre extra-terrestre ?

Jack : Heu... Carter ?

Carter : Je ne sais pas, le général à dit qu'il le contacterais et qu'il viendrais.

Jack : Il vient comment ?

Max : Alors ?

Jack : On ne sais pas ! Ca vous va ! Il va quand même pas falloir l'appeler ?

Daniel : THOR ! THOR ! 

Mais rien ne se passait.

Mickael : J'était certain que vous nous racontiez n'importe quoi.

Max : Vous êtes des cinglés. 

Mais a ce moment la, un flash blanc vif arriva dans la salle et au milieu de se flash, apparu notre petit homme gris Roswell, j'ai nommé Thor.

Thor : Salutation O'neill.

Jack : Salut Thor !

Mickael : Mais !!! Qui est-ce ?

Jack : Les amis, je vous présente Thor, vous savez notre amis.

Thor : Pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ici O'neill ?

Jack : Et bien, ces 3 personnes la ce disent venir d'une autre planète.

Thor : D'ou venez vous ?

Max : Nous ne savons pas, nous nous sommes réveillé dans des incubateurs quand nous étions petit et nous ne nous rappelons plus de rien.

Thor : Vous dites des incubateurs ?

Max : Oui, c'est cela.

Thor : Les anciens ont utilisé des incubateurs pour envoyé sur Terre leurs plus valeureux guerriers lors de la guerre contre une race appelée les Skins.

Max : Oui ce sont eux, ils essayent de nous tuer.

Thor : J'ai le regret de vous dire alors que votre race à complètement été anéanti et vous êtes sûrement les seul survivant.

Isabelle : Ho mon Dieu. 

Les 3 extra-terrestres étaient sous le choc. Leurs familles, leurs amis d'avant était tous mort, bien qu'ils ne se rappelaient plus su tout d'eux ils étaient malheureux d'apprendre cela.

Thor : Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour pouvoir vivre en paix. Les anciens étaient un races nobles et sages mais cette guerres les à conduit à leur fin.

Jack : Je suis désolé.

Thor : Puis-je savoir comment vous avez rencontrer ces jeunes gens O'neill ?

Jack : Vous vous rappelez la planète ou nous avons trouver le texte des anciens avec toutes ces portes ?

Thor : Affirmatif O'neill.

Jack : Ben on a traverser une porte et on est arrivé la.

Thor : C'est donc que ces personnes sont fortes et peuvent vous aider dans le combat contre les goaoul'd.

Isabelle : Vous allez sur d'autre planète, c'est ca votre pouvoir a vous, n'est ce pas ?

Jack : Ce n'est pas vraiment un pouvoir.

Thor : Si vous voulez bien O'neill. J'aimerai me porter garant de ces 3 jeunes gens pour que vous les intégriez à votre programme de la porte des étoiles.

Jack : Mais pourquoi ?

Thor : J'étais un grand amis de la race des anciens et je sais qu'ils sont forts et je suis certain que si les Asgards ne peuvent pas vous aider, eux le peuvent.

Jack : Vous croyez vraiment ?

Thor : Affirmatif O'neill.

Jack : Il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas moi qui décide, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais...

Thor : Faut-il que je vous aide à convaincre votre chef, O'neill ?

Jack : Ca pourrais peut-être aidé, c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Thor : Dans ce cas, je vais tous vous transporter dans votre base.

Jack : Si vous voulez. 

Thor approcha sa main (c'est des main qu'il a ??? enfin vous me comprenez, les truc qui ressemble à des mains !!! IoI) gauche de sa main droite pour faire fonctionner son rayon.

Max : Attendez, attendez !!! On ne va nul part avant que vous nous disiez ou !

Daniel : On va vous montrez comment on va sur d'autre planète. 

Bien que Isabelle avait déjà dit qu'ils allaient sur d'autres planète un peu auparavant, les cinq amis ne croyaient toujours pas ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient.

Thor : Vous êtes près ?

Mickael : Je crois qu'on à pas vraiment le choix. 

Et cette fois-ci Thor les transporta dans la salle de briefing du StarGate Command.

Le général qui se trouvait dans son bureau, vît les rayons télétransportateur (c français ca ?) de Thor arriver et alla à la rencontre des invités.

Hammond : Bonjour ! Colonel ?

Jack : Mon général, voici notre nouvelle force.

Max : Ou sommes nous ?

Sam : Dans un ancien silo refait en base militaire.

Hammond : Major ?

Sam : Je croit qu'on peut leur faire confiance, mon général.

Hammond : Qui sont-ils exactement ?

Jack : Ce sont des extra-terrestre. D'après Thor ce serait des Anciens.

Hammond : C'est vrai ?

Thor : Affirmatif, général Hammond.

Hammond : Bien asseyez-vous, nous serons mieux pour discuter. 

Tout le monde s'assit au tour de la table de la salle de briefing.

Hammond : Vous croyez que ces jeunes gens peuvent nous aider ?

Jack : Si vous me permettez mon général, la dernière fois nous sommes tomber sur les bonnes personnes alors pourquoi pas cette fois-ci.

Mickael : Que voulez-vous faire de nous ?

Hammond : ...

Thor : J'aimerais que vous acceptiez ma requête qui est d'intégrer ces alliés dans votre base.

Jack : Oui, c'est ca, mon général.

Hammond : Il faut que j'en informe le président.

Maria _chuchotant _: Le président ?

Daniel : Oui, le président.

Hammond : Thor ! Comment pourrions nous aider ces personnes en les engageant dans notre base.

Thor : Je pense que vous pourriez les intégrer à vos équipe pour les explorations des autres planètes.

Jack : Ils ne sont pas un peu jeune ? 

Mais les 3 extra-terrestres qui étaient de plus en plus intéresser par cette discussion trouvèrent que c'était le moment adéquat pour intervenir.

Max : Nous savons nous défendre, je vous rappelle que l'on à des pouvoirs.

Mickael : Nous étions des soldat avant, les meilleurs d'après votre amis Thor.

Hammond : Le problème majeur n'est pas celui-ci, c'est la problème qu'il fait que le président accepte votre requête.

Isabelle : Appelez le alors !

Hammond : J'y vais de ce pas.

Thor : Veuillez m'excuser, mais mon peuple m'attend.

Jack : Au revoir, à la prochaine.

Hammond : Merci Thor. 

Et le général retourna dans son bureau. Il décrocha le combiner du téléphone rouge et arriva directement dans le bureau du secrétaire du président. Il lui passa le président et ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus de 1 heure.

Pendant ce temps.

Isabelle : Est-ce que ca va être long ?

Jack : Encore une chose que vous venez d'apprendre, notre président adore papoter. 

A ce moment la, Sam fît son sourire spécial Jack ce qui n'échappa à personne et qui rappela à Max et Liz leur premier fleurt.

Daniel : Il faut que le général lui explique la situation et... 

Et à ce moment la, lé général arriva.

Jack : Alors ?

Hammond : Il ne sais pas encore si nous devons les faire participer avec les équipes SG, mais il veut quand même le faire connaître le secret de la porte des étoiles.

Isabelle : La porte des étoiles ? 

Jack : Attendez, nous allons vous montrer. Mon général ?

Hammond : Allez-y.

Jack : O.K., suivez-nous. 

Tout ce petit monde descendu dans la salle des ordinateurs.

Sam s'assit à la chaise en face d'un des ordinateurs.

Hammond : Lieutenant, enclenchez la procédure d'ouverture.

Lieutenant : A vos ordres, mon général.

Max : Qu'est ce que c'est exactement ?

Jack : Je voudrais bien vous expliqué tout ca, mais c'est un peu compliqué et vous ne comprendriez sûrement pas, en gros cet engin crée un vortex qui nous permets de voyager sur d'autre planète. C'est ca Carter ?

Sam : Parfaitement, mon colonel.

Lieutenant : Chevron 1 enclenché.

Jack : Ou nous emmenez-vous Carter ?

Sam : Sur P2V636.

Jack : C'est à dire ?

Sam : Une planète que nous avons visiter l'année dernière, elle était inhabité.

Jack : C'est parfait alors. Mon général, pourrions-nous leur faire visiter cette petit planète ?

Hammond : Allez-y.

Jack : Merci.

Liz : Vous voulez que l'on passe à travers ce truc ?

Max : Je suis désolé, Liz et Maria son humaine, elle ne devrait pas venir avec nous, d'ailleurs elles retournerons à Roswell.

Maria : Mais...

Jack : Comme vous voudrez ! Venez, on vous emmène faire une petite visite.

Lieutenant : Chevron 5 enclenché.

Max : D'accord. 

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c partirent par les escaliers pour aller dans la salle d'embarquement puisque c'est la que l'on embarque.

Isabelle : Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Max : Je crois que l'on peut leur faire confiance.

Mickael : Et pour ce truc ?

Max : Je ne sais pas, on verra bien, on a qu'à les suivre. Isabelle : O.K.. 

Et ils descendirent accompagné de Sam qui avait terminer le procédure pour la porte des étoiles.

Jack : Alors, près à faire un petit tour ? Vous verrez c'est très agréable.

Lieutenant : La porte des étoiles est ouverte sur la planète P2V636, mon colonel.

Jack : Merci lieutenant. Mon général, on revient dans un quart d'heure.

Hammond : D'accord. Amusez-vous bien.

Jack : Merci. 

Et ils traversèrent la porte.

Bien que leur impression première de la porte était une soudaine affreuse envie de vomir, ils durent admettre que le programme Stargate était un avantage pour eux.

Après avoir lu quelque rapport sur des missions de SG-1, les 3 extra-terrestres acceptèrent de participer au programme et de les aidés dans leur lutte contre les goaoul'd car après tout, c'était bien ça le but première de leur rencontre.

_A suivre..._


	4. SG1 rencontre un caméléon

**SG-1 rencontre un caméléon.**

**

* * *

**

Depuis leur rencontre avec les 3 amis extra-terrestre de Roswell, SG-1 faisait les briefings en leur compagnie. Le président avait accepté au fur et à mesure de l'aide qu'ils avaient pu apporter de leur fournir plus de responsabilité au sein du Stargate Command. Depuis, ils insistaient au briefing et suivaient de près les missions qui avaient été faite par SG-1 car le général avait ordonné de ne pas repartir sur la planète P6X284 car ils avaient découvert assez de "force" pour le moment.

Malgré cela, l'indiscrétion tellement insupportable du gouvernement américain avait ordonné de reprendre les fouilles, curieux de savoir encore de nouvelle chose sur la Terre. Aujourd'hui, donc, se tenait le premier briefing de SG-1 pour leur retour tant inattendu sur cette fameuse planète.

Hammond : Vous avez bien compris le but de votre mission, SG-1 ?

Jack : Ben, c'est comme avant... on y..

Hammond : C'est tout à fait cela colonel.

Max : Peut-on aller avec eux ?

Hammond : Je crains que non, je sais que vous voudriez faire plus de chose, mais la, c'est assez exceptionnel et je ne veux pas vous créer d'embarras.

Isabelle : D'accord, c'est pas grave.

Hammond : Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quand même prévu quelque chose d'autre pour vous, vous partirez tout à l'heure avec SG-6.

Mickael : Merci.

Hammond : Bon, si vous n'avez plus de questions, SG-1, rendez-vous devant la porte des étoiles dans 30 minutes.

Sam & Jack : A vos ordres, mon général.

Daniel : O.K.. Tandis que Teal'c inclina la tête en signe de confirmation au dire de ces coéquipiers.

30 minutes plus tard.  
Salle d'embarquement. 

SG-1 était réunis au complet, près à partir pour leur nouvelle mission. Par la vitre, dans la salle des ordinateurs, le général Hammond accompagné de Max, Isabelle et Mickael était présent pour le départ de leurs amis.

Hammond : Ouvrez la porte lieutenant !

Lieutenant : A vos ordres. Procédure d'ouverture de la porte des étoiles activées.

Hammond : Bonne chance SG-1, et fait attention à vous. 

Jack : Vous voulez qu'on vous rapporte quoi, mon général ? Des sorcières ? Des extras-terrestre ? 

Hammond fît un petit rictus.

Lieutenant : Chevron 4 enclenché.

Jack : Ha non ! J'avais oublié, on les a déjà trouver. 

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et bien entendu Sam fît son superbe sourire.

Lieutenant : Chevron 7 enclenché. La porte des étoiles est ouverte, mon général.

Hammond : Bien, SG1 vous pouvez y aller.

Jack : Merci mon général. Daniel et Teal'c partirent les premier. 

Tandis que Sam avait toujours son splendide sourire aux lèvres, Jack s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota.

Jack : Vous êtes parfaite quand vous souriez comme cela, major. 

Mais le temps qu'elle réalise ce qu'il venait de dire et qu'elle voulu répliquer, Jack était déjà sur P6X284. P6X284. Comme les deux premières fois qu'ils étaient venu sur cette fameuse planète, SG-1 découvrît un monde, sans vît, sans bruit, sans personne... Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte de leur destination du jour, c'est à dire la troisième porte.

Ils rentrèrent et soudain disparurent dans un profond tunnel sombre. Le voyage cette fois-ci fût réellement plus calme vu leur expérience passé.

Banlieue de New-York.

C'était une chambre assez confortable mais petit vu qu'elle ne comprenait qu'une seule pièce et celle-ci avait comme simple mobilier un lit et un superbe piano à queue. Un homme était assis sur le banc du pianiste et jouait du piano. Habillé en noir avec la rage dans les yeux, il exprimait parfaitement la fureur que Chopin avait voulut transmettre dans "la révolutionnaire" Opus 10 Numéro 12, qu'il avait écrite (je fais pas du piano pour rien ;-) et je le conseille, d'ailleurs c'est un très joli petit morceau que je joue en ce moment).

Pendant ce moment qu'il lui était réservé, il en profitait pour s'exercer à son nouveau métier qui était concertiste de piano, bien évidemment.

Mais en plein milieu de ce magnifique morceau une sorte de flaque d'eau bleuté apparu juste au-dessus de l'instrument à corde. Aussitôt l'homme s'arrêta et fixa la fameuse flaque bleu. Au fur et à mesure que la flaque bleue s'agrandissait, une sorte d'engin apparaissait, comme les autres fois, on aurait dit un petit porte des étoiles d'environ 1,5 mètres de diamètre.

Soudain les 4 coéquipiers de SG-1 apparurent sur un assez dur oreiller qu'était le piano à queue. (barbare...)

Jack : Wow !!! J'espère que ca va se calmer un peu, des voyages comme ça, j'en ferais pas tout les jours ! 

Puis il se rendirent compte que quelqu'un les observait.

Daniel : Heu... Bonjour !

Homme : Bonjour.

Daniel : Je m'appelle Daniel, et vous ?

Homme : Jarod !

Jack : Salut ! Jarod ! Moi c'est Jack, voici Carter et Murray.

Sam : Bonjour.

Jarod : Bonjour.

Jack : Heu... désolé pour votre piano.

Jarod : Ce n'est pas grave.

Jack : Bien... alors comme ca vous êtes pianiste ?

Jarod : En ce moment, oui. Et vous ?

Jack : Nous sommes des explorateurs.

Jarod : Vous êtes colonel dans l'armée.

Jack : Oui, c'est vrai, aussi.

Jarod : Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose ?

Jack : Je ne suis pas contre pour vous expliquer, mais je crois que Carter se fera un plaisir de le faire à ma place. 

Sam sourie (ARGGHHHH une sourie... O.K., c'est po drôle... je continue)

Sam : Nous avons trouver un champ interstellaire et grâce à celui-ci nous arrivons à voyager dans différent endroit en quelque minute à cause du trop plein de molécules qui nous projette... 

Mais a ce moment la, on entendit un hélicoptère arrivé.

Jarod : Ha non, pas encore eux.

Jack : Qui ça eux ? 

Mais Jarod trop curieux de ce que racontait Sam continua.

Jarod : Vous voulez dire qu'à cause de la surcharge de molécules on arrive à se projeter à la vitesse de la lumière dans une sorte de vortex ? 

Alors, la, tout le monde le regarda étonner.

Jack : Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez compris quelque chose ?

Jarod : Bien sûr que si, tout ceci est théorique mais c'est très simple, grâce à la composition des molécules et par leur dynamisme et leur masse, un vortex se forment et...

Jack : ARRGGHHH !!! Non, pas encore un scientifique, il en avait assez d'un.

Sam : Ce n'est plus théorique désormais

Jarod : Comment cela ?

Jack : Je ne suis pas contre une petit discussion sur les merveilles de la physique mais vous croyez pas que l'on à quelque chose de mieux à faire la ? 

Pendant le temps de cette petit conversation, Teal'c était parti jeter un coup d'œil par les fenêtres pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Teal'c : O'neill, le bâtiment est encerclé.

Jack : Quoi ?

Jarod : Il faut partir. 

Et la, par la grande baie vitré de l'appartement on vit un hélicoptère s'approcher. A l'intérieur, Miss Parker, Sydney et Brouts.

Parker : Ne bouge plus Jarod. Cette fois-ci on t'a eu.

Jarod : C'est ce que tu crois Parker.

Jack : Mais enfin, qui est-ce ?

Jarod : Je vous expliquerais plus tard, suivez-moi.

Jack : O.K.. On le suit. 

Jarod alla vers le font de l'appartement. A l'endroit ou il semblait y avoir un mur en fait, il s'avéra que c'était un porte. Tout le monde l'emprunta et se retrouve sur une échelle de service.

Jarod : On va descendre pas la. 

Tout le monde le suivis.

Une fois tout ce petit monde en bas, ils allèrent de cacher derrière l'immeuble.

Jack : Ils sont armés.

Jarod : Je sais. Il faut que l'on prennent l'hélicoptère.

Jack : Quoi ?

Jarod : C'est ce que je fait à chaque fois.

Sam : Ce n'est pas la première fois que ces gens vous poursuivent ?

Jarod : Ho non, ca fait 3 ans qu'ils essayent de me retrouver.

Daniel : Vous êtes quoi ? Un tueur ?

Jarod : Vite, il faut y aller, la voie est dégagé.

Jack : D'accord, allez-y, Teal'c et moi on vous couvre.

Jarod : Teal'c ? Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Murray. 

Jarod fit un sprint jusqu'à l'hélicoptère. Tout le monde le suivi, n'ayant rien d'autre vraiment à faire.

Daniel : Vous rigolez j'espère, je ne montrais pas la dedans.

Jack : Vous allez monter, c'est un ordre.

Daniel : Je ne suis pas militaire.

Jarod : Il faut y aller. 

Jack attrapa Daniel par la veste et le lança dans l'appareil.

Jarod décolla et prît le micro.

Pendant ce temps, Miss Parker, Brouts et Sydney était arrivé dans l'appartement de Jarod.

Jarod : Encore ratez Parker ! A la prochaine fois.

Parker : Ha ! Zut !

Sydney : Du calme Parker.

Parker : Ho vous arrêtez, vous commencez à m'énerver.

Brouts : Qui était les 4 personnes avec lui ?

Parker : J'en sais rien moi. Demandé à votre ordinateur, peut-être qu'il sera.

1 heure plus tard  
Petit aéroport près de Philadelphie 

Jarod était en train d'atterrir.

Jack : Vous connaissez cet endroit ?

Jarod : Oui, j'y ai travaillé pendant 1 mois.

Daniel : M'en enfin, qui êtes-vous ? 

Jarod sortit de l'hélicoptère ce qui eu pour effet que tout les autres firent de même. Tout le monde entra ensuite dans un petit bâtiment, sale sur le quel était marqué "Bienvenue". Jarod entre le premier et alla vers l'accueil.

Le réceptionniste était en train de regarder un match de hockey à la télévision et était donc tourné dos a nos visiteurs.

Jarod : Salut Joe ! 

A ces mots, un homme, environ la trentaine, mal rasé avec des cheveux assez long qui commençait à être franchement sale. Il était habillé avec un jeans bleu complètement délavé par l'usure et un Tee-shirt troué.

Joe : Jarod ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir.

Jarod : Et bien je passait pas la alors je suis venu te voir. 

Joe : Tu ne me présente pas à tes amis ?

Jarod : Bien sûr que si. Voici Jack, Daniel, Carter et...

Jack : Murray.

Jarod : Pourquoi l'avez vous appelez Te...

Jack : Murray, je vous dit. 

Dit-il avec un regard forcé sur le réceptionniste. Jarod compris alors qu'il ne voulais pas en dire plus devant cette étranger qu'était pour eux Joe.

Jarod : D'accord, Murray alors...

Joe : Tu ca rester ici Jarod ?

Jarod : Non, je repart tout de suite. Tu peux nous appeler un taxi ?

Pendant ce temps  
Le centre  
Bureau de Brouts

Brouts était devant son ordinateur en cherchant désespérément qui était les 4 personnes qui était avec Jarod.

A ce moment la, un frisson de froid l'atteignit en même temps que la porte claqua. C'était Miss Parker qui entrait accompagné de Sydney.

Parker : Qu'avez vous trouver Brouts ?

Brouts : Je suis ne train de chercher dans le registre militaires avec leur photos, mais il y a beaucoup de passage. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi bien protéger et secret qu'eux.

Parker : Appelez-moi quand vous aurez trouver.

Brouts : D'accord, mademoiselle Parker.

Philadelphie

SG-1 est Jarod était dans un taxi qui les emmenait à un hôtel dans la grande ville de Philadelphie. Le taxi s'arrêta juste devant le grand hôtel Maximus.

Jarod sorti.

Jarod : Attendez moi la, je reviens. 

Jarod couru dans l'hôtel.

Il revînt une dizaine de minutes plus tard et remonta dans le taxi.

Jarod : Emmenez-nous au 366 News Street.

Chauffeur : D'accord. 

Il arrivèrent à leur destination finale quelque minutes plus tard.

Tout le monde était sorti de la voiture. Seul Jarod était en train de payer.

Chauffeur : 7$ s'il vous plaît.

Jarod : Voilà.

Chauffeur : Merci. 

Et il reparti.

Jack : Ou sommes nous ?

Jarod : Chez un amis.

Teal'c : Vous avez beaucoup d'amis monsieur Jarod.

Jack : Oui, c'est vrai ca.

Jarod : Je suis très connu.

Jack : Ca j'ai remarqué.

Jarod : Bon, vous voulez entrer ou non ?

Jack : C'est bon, c'est bon, on entre. 

Ils entrèrent tous dans le grand entrepôt qui allait leur servir à priori de chambre pour leur petit séjour.

Jarod : Il y assez de matelas pour tout le monde. Je crois que l'on devrais dormir, il se fait tard.

Jack : Je suis d'accord avec vous. Daniel, Teal'c et Jarod allé vous couché, Carter et moi on va aller discuter dehors.

Daniel : D'accord. 

Les 3 hommes allèrent se coucher sur les matelas à peine potable qui était tous l'un à côté de l'autre.

Avant de se coucher, Jarod avait délicatement posé son ordinateur portable ainsi que la petite valise sur une table bancale à cause d'un pied qu'il manquait.

De leur côté, Sam et Jack était dans la petite rue, dehors et discutaient.

Sam : Mon colonel, faites-vous confiance à cette homme ?

Jack : Je ne sais pas quoi en pensé. Il est assez étrange quand même.

Sam : Vous avez remarqué son ordinateur et sa valise ?

Jack : Oui, pourquoi ?

Sam : Dans la valise j'ai relever qu'il y avait plein de petit CD ROM, ca vaut peut-être le coup de voir ce qui est à l'intérieur, je regarderais ce que je peut faire cette nuit.

Jack : Oui, peut-être que l'on pourrais en savoir un peu plus sur notre homme et enfin comprendre comment il à put assimiler votre théorie.

Sam : Vous savez mon colonel, d'autre personne a part moi comprennent ce que je dit.

Jack : Ha oui ? Qui ca ?

Sam : Le général Hammond ?

Jack : Bien sûr, la dernière fois il a fallu que vous lui refassiez votre petit dessin 2 fois avant qu'il comprenne un peu près la situation.

Sam : D'accord, mauvaise exemple. Mais de nombreux techniciens du programme SG comprennent.

Jack : Ne me faites pas croire cela, tout le monde fait semblant, personne arrive à suivre, même votre père.

Sam : Quoi ?

Jack : Je crois qu'il fait que l'on rentre, notre sortie va peut-être paraître suspecte.

Sam : A vos ordres, mon colonel. Mais j'aimerais quand même reprendre cette conversation plus tard.

Jack : Si vous voulez, major.

Au même moment  
Entrepôt 

Teal'c était déjà assis en tailleur sur le matelas et commençait son Kelnorim, pendant ce temps Jarod et Daniel discutaient.

Jarod : Est-ce qu'il sont ensemble ?

Daniel : Qui ca ? Sam et Jack ?

Jarod : Oui.

Daniel : Non, tout le monde aimerais bien que oui, mais... non.

Jarod : C'est dommage.

Daniel : Ouais...

Jarod : Une fois j'ai été psychiatre pour les couples et je peux vous dire que ces deux la irais parfaitement ensemble.

Daniel : Oui, tout le monde le sais, mais le règlement militaire leur interdit toute relation.

Jarod : Je sais, quand j'étais militaire j'ai apprit le code pénale et je me souviens parfaitement de cette loi de non-fraternisation, complètement idiot. 

A ce moment la, Sam et Jack rentrèrent.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui est idiot ?

Daniel : Le règlement. 

Voyant tout de suite de quoi Jarod et Daniel avait parler, Sam et Jack se mirent en colère.

Sam & Jack : Daniel !

Daniel : Vous voyez, quand on parler de règlement idiot aussitôt il savent qu'on parlent d'eux.

Sam & Jack : Daniel !

Jack : Allez-vous coucher.

Daniel : A vos ordres colonel amoureux de son major. 

De son côté, Sam était toute rouge. Elle c'était allongé sur le matelas qui était le plus éloigné de tous. Jack se mît sur celui le plus près d'elle.

Jack : Je suis désolé, major.

Sam : Ce n'est pas grave, mon colonel.

Jack : Daniel dit toujours un peu trop...

Sam : La vérité ? 

Là, Jack s'allongea et ne dit plus rien. Ils restèrent tous les deux comme cela pendant environ une demi heure et s'endormirent d'épuisement.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, comme prévu, Sam se réveilla. Avec toute la tranquillité et la discrétion que lui avait appris l'armée elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à la table bancale. Elle ouvrit l'ordinateur portable et mît un disque à l'intérieur, à ce moment la, une vidéo ce mît en route.

On pouvait voir un garçon d'environ 16 ou 17 ans qui était enfermé dans une sorte de boule en plastique transparent, à première vu Sam avait reconnu Jarod. A l'extérieur, dans la pièce se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

Sydney : Allez Jarod, tu vas trouver.

Jarod : Je ne peux pas Sydney, c'est impossible.

Sydney : Tu es à l'intérieur d'une salle, il ne va plus y avoir d'oxygène, la gaz va prendre possession de tout, tout le monde va mourir.

Jarod était en pleure.

Jarod : C'est impossible, toute le monde va mourir et je ne peux rien faire.

Sydney : Tu peux le faire Jarod, tu es un caméléon. Tu es Le caméléon.

Jarod : Je ne veux plus Sydney.

Sydney : Pense à tous ces gens qui vont mourir à cause de toi.

Jarod : Je ne peux plus. Sydney !!!!!! 

Jarod pleurait à chaude larme.

Sam : Ho seigneur ! 

Sam était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Tout un coup quelqu'un derrière elle mis sa main sur le couvercle de l'ordinateur portable et le ferma. Ceci eu pour effet de faire peur à Sam.

Jarod : Maintenant vous savez qui je suis. 

Sam se retourna et le regarda.

Sam : Vous êtes un caméléon ?

Jarod : Oui, c'est cela.

Sam : Je comprend mieux maintenant. Ce sont ces gens tout à l'heure vous recherchez c'est cela ?

Jarod : Oui, tout à fait. Quand j'était petit on m'a volé à mes parents et ce n'est qu'il y a 3 ans que j'ai réussi à m'échapper d'entre les mains du centre.

Sam : Le centre ? Ce le nom de la ou vous avez été emprisonné ?

Jarod : Emprisonné ? C'est bien le mot.

Sam : Je suis désolé.

Jarod : Moi aussi. 

Un silence s'installa entre nos deux amis.

Sam : Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi nous sommes arrivé chez vous.

Jarod : Pourquoi ?

Sam : Je préfère ne rien dire tant que le colonel n'est pas réveillé.

Jarod : Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? 

Sam resta muette de peur qu'elle ne supporte pas sa réponse, sa réponse qui était la vérité.

Jarod : Vous devriez lui dire.

Sam : Et même si je l'aime, de toute manière c'est interdit.

Jarod : Je pourrais vous aider si vous voulez.

Sam : Comment ?

Jarod : Je suis un caméléon, je n'est qu'à allez au ministère de l'U.S. Air Force est me présenté comme directeur législatif, je demande au grand conseil de changer cette loi et tout sera beaucoup plus simple.

Sam : Vous pouvez vraiment faire cela ?

Jarod : Bien sûr. Ca vous intéresse ?

Sam : Non, non bien sur que non. (ca vous rappelle pas quelque chose ??? IoI)

Jarod : Comme vous voulez mais prévenez-moi si un jour vous voulez... 

Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase car derrière eux, Jack se réveillait avec un très grand silence puisqu'il s'étirait avec de petit gémissement qui eurent pour effet de réveiller tout le monde.

Sam : Bonjour, mon colonel.

Jack : Major, je vois que vous avez déjà trouvez une bonne compagnie pour nous remplacer.

Sam : J'ai trouver pourquoi nous sommes arrivé chez lui, mon colonel.

Jack : Ha oui ?

Sam : Oui, Jarod est en fait un...

Jarod : Je suis un caméléon.

Jack : Comment ca ? Vous êtes un animal ? Et vous vous transformé en humain ?

Sam : Non, mon colonel, un caméléon est un...

Jack : Je sais très bien ce qu'est un caméléon major.

Sam : Désolé, mon colonel.

Jack : Ce n'est pas grave major. Vous pouvez juste me rappelez ce que des fois que quelques détail m'échappent. Sam sourit. Sam : Un caméléon est une sorte de super génie qui...

Jack : Un peu comme vous ?

Sam : Je ne crois pas, mon colonel. Encore beaucoup plus intelligent.

Jack : C'est bien la première fois que je tombe sur quelqu'un de plus intelligent que vous major. Enfin... je parler d'humain.

Sam : C'est... gentil, mon colonel.

Jack : Mais de rien major.

Daniel : Ce n'est pas que votre conversation soit... non-intéressante, mais pourrait-on connaître la suite de l'histoire ?

Jarod : Comme la dit le major, je suis un caméléon. Je peux changer de métier comme je le souhaite.

Daniel : Et ces gens hier ?

Jarod : Il m'ont enlevé à ma famille quand j'était petit pour pouvoir exploiter mon intelligence et il me recherche parce que je me suis échapper il y a 3 ans.

Jack : Je comprend mieux maintenant.

Jarod : Le major Carter m'a dit qu'il y avait une raison de votre irruption chez moi ?

Jack : Heu... oui en effet. Peut-être pourriez vous venir travaillez avec nous, vous pourriez sûrement aider Carter dans son laboratoire et peut-être que comme ca elle viendrait à la pêche un jour avec moi.

Daniel : Jack... Jack : Daniel ?

Jarod : Sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

Sam : Sur un projet top secret militaire.

Jarod : Et dans quel base ?

Jack : Cheyenne Montain.

Jarod : Retournez la bas. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de me faire transférer la bas.

Jack : Mais comment ?

Jarod : Je suis un caméléon.

Jack : Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris. Comment ?

Jarod : Rentrez dans votre base. Vous me verrais dans une semaine tout au plus.

Jack : Si vous voulez.

Sam : Et si vous n'y arrivez pas ?

Jarod : J'y arriverais.

Jack : Très bien, dans ce cas. Au revoir.

Base Cheyenne Montain  
**1 semaine plus tard**

SG-1 était rentrait à bon port et avait expliqué la situation au général.

Depuis 1 semaine ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivé de leur nouvelle amis. Pourtant ce matin la, le général Hammond reçu un appel du président. Après celui-ci il avait réunis SG-1 en salle de briefing.

Jack : Mon général, que ce passe-t-il ?

Hammond : J'ai reçu un appel du président et je voulais vous tenir informer de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Asseyez-vous.

Jack : Nos 3 chers extra-terrestres ne sont pas la ?

Hammond : Ils son toujours en mission avec SG-6, apparemment ils auraient trouvé tout un tas de ruine.

Daniel : C'est vrai ?

Hammond : Vous irez sûrement les rejoindre plus tard, docteur Jackson.

Jack : A part ca ? Qu'a dit notre cher président ?

Hammond : Il m'a informé qu'il ajoutait un nouveau membre à SG-1.

Jack : Quoi ? A ce moment la Jarod entra dans la salle de briefing.

Hammond : Je vous présente le lieutenant colonel Mayers.

Sam : Jarod ?

Hammond : C'est lui votre caméléon ?

Jack : Affirmatif, mon général.

Hammond : Et bien c'est désormais un membre de SG-1.

Pendant ce temps  
Le centre

Brouts cherchait depuis maintenant près de deux semaines, qui pouvait bien être les intrus qui était avec Jarod. Il avait chercher par tout, dans tout les fichiers mais il n'avais jamais rien trouver jusqu'à...

Brouts : Eurêka, j'ai trouvé ! 

A ce moment la, Sydney et Mademoiselle Parker arrivèrent.

Parker : Qu'avez vous trouvez ?

Brouts : Ha !

Parker : Quoi ?

Brouts : Vous m'avez fait peur !

Sydney : Qu'avez vous trouvez Brouts ?

Brouts : Les 4 personnes que nous avons vu avec Jarod l'autre fois travaillent sur un projet secret appelé Porte des étoiles. _En lui montrant des photos sur l'ordinateur_. Voici le colonel Jack O'neill, le major Samantha Carter qui est théoricienne en astrophysique et Daniel Jackson, c'est un archéologue.

Parker : Ils était 4 ? Ou est le quatrième ?

Brouts : Aucune trace de lui nul part, a croire qu'il ne serait pas né sur cette planète.

Parker : Je retrouverais ces personnes et je retrouverait Jarod, Brouts, c'est compris ?

Brouts : Oui, oui, mademoiselle Parker.

Parker : Continuer de chercher pendant que je vais fumer dehors.

Sydney : Vous devriez faire attention à ne pas être malade de nouveau, mademoiselle Parker. 

Mais elle était déjà parti...

**_A suivre..._**


	5. SG1 chez les avocats

**SG1 chez les avocats.**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines que Jarod avait intégré SG-1. Tout se passait apparemment bien avec lui, tout le monde l'aimait même Jack qui trouvait tout de même qu'il traînait un peu trop souvent avec Sam vu qu'il l'aidait dans certaine expérience mais il prenait sa revanche lorsqu'il venait s'entraîner car malgré que Jarod soit quand même en bonne forme, celle-ci n'atteignait pas à la cheville de celle de Jack qui le battait de plate couture à chaque occasion.

Pour le moment, aujourd'hui, tout paraissait très calme dans l'enceinte du Stargate Command. Depuis le début de la journée, suite à leur petit déjeuné, SG-1 vaquait à ces occupations habituelles. Teal'c aidait Daniel dans une traduction d'un texte que SG-15 avait trouvé sur P4V931, apparemment, c'était un texte qui avait été écrit par une langue semblable à celle employés par les goaoul'ds avec seulement une petit touche de latin en plus. Sam quant à elle faisait un e expérience sur les bien fait d'un petit rajout en trinium dans son cher réacteur à naquada... (on a de quoi se demandé si un jour elle ne voulait pas faire sauter la base, en tout cas même si elle ne le veut pas, moi je veut bien le faire histoire de faire joujou IoI O.K., O.K., j'arrête sinon sa va devenir complètement gore... :-)) pour obtenir une aide avantageuse, elle avait demandé, comme elle le faisait depuis un certain temps, l'aide du tout grand et tout puissant Jarod.

Jack avait de quoi pas l'aimer... même s'il veillait tout au temps que d'habitude sur sa petite Sam en lui rendant plus ou moins de petite visite histoire de lui faire prononcer des autres mots que naquada, expérience, trinium... et tout ce bla-bla. Encore ce matin il veilla à son rendez-vous quotidien avec son petit major puisque dans sa promenade habituelle de la base quand il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est à dire souvent... très, très, très souvent, il fit un petit détour en direction du laboratoire du major et théoricienne en astrophysique Samantha Carter.

Laboratoire du major Samantha Carter

Sam et Jarod était en plein dans leur expérience... Ils était en train de faire une expérience dans une salle très enterrée de la base, dans un niveau bien encore plus profond que le niveau 35 (un peu près équivalent à la sale dans laquelle Sam test le truc du cerveau de Cassandra dans l'épisode ??? Cassandra ??? IoI) Ils étudiaient l'amplitude d'une bombe qui aurait naquada et trinium mélangé (et je vous dit un truc... n'essayer pas, ca doit faire des dégâts) avec des particules bien sûr microscopique. (histoire de pas faire exploser la Terre.). Au moment ou Sam appuya sur le bouton "Entrée" de son ordinateur, Jack frappa.

Toc, toc, toc (vous reconnaissez pas ? pourtant ca ressemble :-( C'est Jack qui frappe à la porte.)

Mais personne ne répondu nos deux scientifiques étant trop absorbés par les résultats qui allait arriver de leur petite explosion.

Malgré cela, Jack entra sans demandé d'autre invitation.

Jack Heu... Bonjour. Je dérange ? 

Nos deux savants sursautèrent.

Jack Je vous ai fait peur ? Désolé.

Sam Ce n'est pas grave, mon colonel.

Jack Alors, que faites vous de beau aujourd'hui ?

Jarod Nous testons un mélange de trinium et de naquada. (désolé pour toi Sabrina pour ton mélange vanille/Fraise ;-)

Jack Super ! 

**Au même moment  
Bureau du général Georges Hammond**

Le général était paisiblement installé dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir, en train de lire les derniers rapports de la mission SG-15 sur cette fameuse planète ou ils avait trouver des traductions pour Daniel Jackson. Le silence était le seul maître à bord, mais quelque chose vînt l'interrompre : la sonnerie du téléphone.

Hammond décrocha...

Hammond Général Hammond ?

Sergent Mon général, ici le Sergent Tomson.

Hammond Que se passe-t-il sergent ?

Sergent Je voulais vous prévenir que le colonel Simmons vient d'arriver avec plusieurs de ses hommes, ils se dirigent actuellement vers votre bureau.

Hammond Merci Sergent. 

Et il raccrocha.

Il sorti de son bureau et alla dans la salle des ordinateurs.

Hammond Lieutenant, veillez appelez SG-1 en salle de briefing, s'il vous plaît.

Lieutenant A vos ordres, mon général."SG-1 EST DEMANDE DE TOUTE URGENCE EN SALLE DE BRIEFING, JE REPETE, SG-1 EST DEMANDE DE TOUTE URGENCE EN SALLE DE BRIEFING" 

2 minutes plus tard, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, le colonel O'neill, le major Carter et le lieutenant colonel Jarod Mayers était réuni au tour du général Hammond.

Jack Que se passe-t-il, mon général ?

Hammond Nous avons de la visite.

Sam De la visite, monsieur ?

Hammond Oui, en effet. Le colonel Simmons vient faire sa petite inspection.

Jack Mais le colonel Simmons est en prison.

Hammond Désolé pour vous, mais il ne l'est plus.

Jack Mais nous avions trouver plein de renseignements comme quoi c'était un agent du NID.

Hammond Je sais bien tout ca, colonel, je les ai vu. Mais lors de son procès, tous ces documents on disparut et il a été acquitté.

Jack Quoi ? 

A ce moment la fasse de rat qu'est le colonel Simmons apparut avec 5 hommes derrière lui. (désolé je l'aime pas, d'ailleurs je sais pas comment on pourrais l'aimer)

Simmons Heureux de vous revoir en plein forme colonel. 

Jack se contenta d'un vrai faux sourire

Hammond Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Simmons Votre nouvel équipier.

Jack Et pour nous dire cela il fallait que vous emmeniez tout votre troupeau de chiens ?

Simmons Je vois que votre... humour ne change pas colonel O'neill.

Hammond Pourrait-on savoir ce que vous voulez au colonel Mayers.

Simmons J'ai des informations comme quoi votre colonel Mayers serait en fait un échappé de prison. Il est entré au SGC en fraude.

Jack Ha bon ! C'est dommage parce qu'il est plutôt... sympa.

Simmons Arrêtez-le.

Militaire A vos ordres colonel Simmons.

Simmons Nous l'emmenons avec nous. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la suite des événements.

Jack Merci beaucoup. 

Au moment ou Jarod fut attrapé par les militaires de Simmons il chuchota quelque chose à Sam.

Jarod Prenez mon ordinateur et envoyez un e-mail à Sydney. 

Sam acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Et Simmons parti avec Jarod.

Jack C'est n'importe quoi, Jarod ne c'est pas échappé de prison.

Hammond Je sais bien tout cela, colonel. Je vais tout de suite appeler le président.

Jack Merci, mon général. 

Hammond parti dans son bureau.

Daniel Que vous a-t-il dit Sam ?

Sam De prendre son ordinateur d'envoyer un e-mail à un certain Sydney.

Jack Qui est-ce ?

Sam Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon colonel.

Jack Vous, vous rappelez de ces gens qui poursuivait Jarod quand nous l'avons rencontrer, il travaillent peut-être avec le NID ?

Sam Si c'est le cas, il va nous falloir de bons avocats, car même le président ne pourras rien faire. 

Au même moment, le général Hammond raccrochait le fameux téléphone rouge ou il venait de parler au président. Il venait raconter sa conversation au reste de l'équipe.

Jack Alors, mon général ?

Hammond Le président n'est comme par hasard, pas disponible pour le moment. Et de toute manière je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose contre le NID.

Daniel C'est ce que nous pensions aussi général.

Hammond Le colonel Mayers sera jugé d'un jour ou l'autre.

Jack Nous n'avons plus qu'à trouver de bons avocats.

Hammond Pour ca, je m'en charge. Pendant la guerre j'ai rencontrer un homme qui par la suite et devenu un ami. Il est maintenant le Juge Avocat Général, je lui demanderais de m'aider.

Jack Avec tout le respect que je vous doit monsieur, le JAG n'est pas seulement pour la NAVY ?

Hammond Affirmatif, colonel. Mais j'ai confiance en l'armée des Etats-Unis et s'il ne viennent pas en tant que militaire, ils viendront en tant qu'avocat civil seulement, la n'est pas le problème. Mais pour le moment, je vous conseille de retourner dans vos cartiers et de vaqué à vos occupations habituelles. Je vous en dirais plus tout à l'heure.

Jack & Sam A vos ordres, mon général.

Daniel Merci général. 

Teal'c quant à lui inclina la tête.Laboratoire du major Samantha Carter

Tout le monde était réuni dans le labo. Sam avait chercher et trouver l'ordinateur de Jarod et venait de l'allumer.

Daniel A votre avis, qui est Sydney ?

Jack Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Sam Jarod m'avait fait voir une des expériences qu'il avait mené quand il était petit, il y avait un monsieur qui pour lui avait l'air d'un ami et il l'appelait Sydney. Il doit s'agir du même.

Jack Vous trouvez quelque chose major ?

Sam L'ordinateur n'est pas encore allumé, mon colonel.

Jack Oops. 

Désormais l'ordinateur était allumé. Tout le monde le fixait attentivement comme s'il n'avais jamais vu un ordinateur auparavant.

Jack Vous trouvez ?

Sam Je ne sais pas. Je vais ouvrir sa messagerie peut-être y aura-t-il l'adresse de ce Sydney.

Jack Faite donc major. 

Sam cliqua sur l'icône "messagerie" et la boite e-mail de Jarod s'afficha. Apparemment, il ne recevait pas beaucoup de courrier et que d'une seule personne : Sydney.

Sam Voilà, mon colonel. Je peux lui écrire maintenant.

Jack Allez-y. 

Sam exécuta les ordres et cliqua cette fois-ci sur "répondre" pour obtenir l'adresse de Sydney.

Elle commença à mettre ces mains au-dessus du clavier et stoppa net.

Sam Je marque quoi ?

Jack Comme vous voulez... C'est vous qui avez le clavier.

Sam Je peux vous le donner si vous voulez, mon colonel.

Jack Heu... Non, merci. 

Et la, et la... ben oui, elle sourit... que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ???

Sam _en regardant les autres _Toujours pas d'idée ?

Daniel Je ne sais pas, un truc du genre : "Nous sommes des amis de Jarod, Aidez nous."

Jack Et pourquoi ne ferait-il confiance ?

Daniel Parce que nous sommes des amis de Jarod !

Jack Comment peut-il en être certain ?

Daniel Parce que nous lui écrivons de son ordinateur.

Jack Et alors, on aurait pu le tuer et lui voler.

Daniel Jack !

Jack Daniel !

Daniel Quoi ?

Jack Rien ! 

Teal'c levait un sourcil signe d'incompréhension de ses amis, pendant que Sam atteignait l'ordinateur et se leva pour retourner faire ses expériences.

Jack Hey ! Carter ! Vous n'envoyez pas de messages ?

Sam C'est fait depuis longtemps mon colonel.

Jack Ha bon.

Daniel Qu'avez vous noté ?

Sam En gros, ce que vous aviez dit.

Jack Et on en revient toujours à la même histoire, pourquoi nous ferait il confiance ?

Sam Nous verrons bien s'il nous répond, mon colonel.

Jack Ouais...Le lendemain matin Salle de briefing 

Le général Hammond avait fait réunir SG-1 tôt le matin afin de leur donner des nouvelles de cette affaire. Pour un fois, Jack était déjà la, il s'inquiétait malgré lui pour son nouveau coéquipier et ami.

Le général Hammond arriva.

Hammond Bonjour tout le monde. 

Sam et Jack se mirent en garde à vous.

Hammond Repos.

Jack Quoi de neuf mon général ?

Hammond Assoyez-vous, je vais tout vous dire. 

Tout le monde s'assit en silence autour de la table de briefing.

Le général, comme d'habitude s'assit au bout de table afin de présidé tout ce petit monde.

Hammond Mon ami m'a envoyé deux de ces meilleurs avocats. Pour le moment ils viennent en tant que militaire.

Jack Il vont venir ici, mon général ?

Hammond En effet. Je pense qu'il ne vont plus tardé.

Sam Mais la porte...

Hammond Bien entendu, major, personne ne devra leur parlé d'un quel qu'on que sujet ne rapport avec la porte des étoiles. L'accès à tous les secteurs concernant ce projet leur sera interdite.

Sergent Mon général. L'hélicoptère vient d'arriver.

Hammond Merci sergent.

Jack L'hélicoptère ?

Hammond C'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils viennent le plus vite possible.

Daniel D'où viennent-ils ?

Hammond Le bureau du JAG se trouve à Fall Church en Virginie. 

A ce moment là, le sergent qui avait prévenu le général de l'arriver des avocats entra dans la salle de réunion.

Sergent Ils sont la, mon général.

Hammond Faites les entrés.

Sam Mon général ?

Hammond Major ?

Sam Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose ?

Hammond ...

Jack Il faudrait peut-être fermer le rideau blindé parce que d'ici on à quand même une belle vue sur la seul chose qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de voir ici. 

Hammond fît un rictus en se disant qu'il était vraiment idiot.

Hammond Désolé. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé. Sergent, fermez le rideau ! 

A ce moment un homme et une femme rentrèrent dans la salle de briefing.

Ils se mirent en garde à vous devant le général.

Hammond Bienvenu dans cette base. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Homme Je suis le capitaine de Corvette Harmon Rabb et...

Femme Lieutenant colonel Sarah Mackenzie.

Hammond Bienvenu parmi nous bien que j'aurais voulu vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Asseyez-vous.

Harm & Mac A vos ordres. 

C'est ainsi que le lieutenant colonel Sarah Mackenzie et le capitaine de Corvette Harmon Rabb rencontrèrent SG-1.Pendant ce temps

Le centreSydney était seul dans son bureau. Il avait les yeux fixé sur son écran d'ordinateur est en particulier sur le message qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était le fameux message que Sam lui avait envoyé. Suite au recherche qu'avait effectué Brouts sur eux, il avait décidé de répondre à ce message et d'essayer de leur faire confiance. Dans ce message il dit qu'il faudrait qu'il se rencontre pour préparer une meilleur offensive contre les gens qui voulait nuire à Jarod. Il leur donna rendez-vous dans un café, près de Cincinnati.2 jours plus tard

SGCL'équipe SG-1 était réunis dans le laboratoire du Major Carter. Celle-ci avait demandé qu'ils viennent toux afin d'ouvrir le message de ce monsieur Sydney qu'elle venait de recevoir.

"Ordinateur non protégé. Rendez-vous Café de Cincinnati, 15 juin, 13h00."

Voilà la seul chose qu'avait noté Sydney dans son E-mail.

Jack Je crois qu'on est bon pour aller faire un petit tour du côté de cette bonne vieille ville de Cincinnati.

Sam En effet, mon colonel. 

Mais tout à coup :"SG-1 EST DEMANDE DE TOUTE URGENCE EN SALLE DE BRIEFING, JE REPETE, SG-1 EST DEMANDE DE TOUTE URGENCE EN SALLE DE BRIEFING"

En effet SG-1 avait demandé d'avoir un topo de la situation de Jarod c'est pourquoi un briefing était organisé. Seul manquait les principaux sujet de nouvelle : Harm et Mac. Mais apparemment, ils venaient d'arriver.Salle de briefing

Sam & Jack Mon général.

Hammond Repos major, colonel.

Jack Est-ce que nos chers avocats son la ?

Hammond Ils arrivent colonel. 

A ce moment la Harm et Mac arrivèrent. Ils se mirent en garde à vous pour saluer le général et le colonel, quant à Sam elle se mit en garde à vous pour salué Harm et Mac.

Hammond Repos tout le monde.

Mac Merci, mon général.

Jack Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Mac J'ai bien peur que se soit beaucoup plus compliqué que ca ne le laissait présager.

Sam Pourquoi cela ?

Harm Les autorités militaires qui l'ont arrêter on des papiers mettant en cause la serviabilité du colonel Mayers et j'ai bien peur que personne ne puissent les contester.

Daniel Qui leur à fournit ces papiers ?

Mac Nous n'en avons aucune idée, docteur, mais en tout cas, ils sont bien informé sur le sujet, contrairement à nous.

Hammond Vous savez parfaitement que tout cela est classé secret défense.

Mac C'est bien la ou se pose le problème, mon général, je pense qu'eux savent ce qui est classé secret défense.

Jack C'est logique, mon général. Avec tout le respect que je vous doit rappeler vous que c'est Simmons qui est venu arrêter Jarod et c'est aussi lui qui a...

Mac Qui a quoi ?

Hammond & Jack C'est secret défense.

Harm Mac et moi sommes près à continuer, mais nous ne connaissons rien du projet que vous menez, les avocats de l'accusation pourrons attaqué la dessus.

Daniel Je ne pense pas qu'ils est le droit vu que c'est classé...

Mac Secret défense, mais ils peuvent arriver à y parvenir en faisant des insinuations et nous, nous ne pourrons pas faire un bon travaille à cause de cela.

Jack Bien et si je vous demande de continuer comme cela, peut-être que nous pourrions vous trouvez des renseignements plus précis pour défendre le colonel Mayers.

Hammond Colonel ?

Jack Je vous expliquerais après, mon général.

Hammond J'y compte bien.

Sam Pouvez vous faire cela ?

Mac Si vous voulez. Mais il nous faut, j'insiste bien d'autre preuves, comme nous sommes en ce moment, il serait impossible de gagner quoi que ce soit.

Jack Je l'entend bien colonel.

Harm Bien, nous allons quand même essayer de chercher quelque chose pour en attendant, mais je ne vous promet rien.

Jack Faites ce que vous pouvez, nous, on fait ce que l'on peut.

Mac C'est d'accord. 

Harm et Mac firent leur salut militaire et repentirent par la ou ils étaient arrivé.

Hammond Colonel ?

Jack Oui, mon général ? 

Hammond Que signifie tout ce que vous venez de dire ?

Sam Mon général, quand le colonel Simmons et venu arrêter le colonel Mayers, le colonel m'a dit d'écrire à un certain Sydney, il m'a dit qu'il pourrait nous aider.

Jack Avec le reste de l'équipe on a été lui écrire et il nous à répondu, il veut nous rencontrer demain à 13h00 à Cincinnati.

Hammond Peut-on avoir confiance en cet homme ?

Jack Nous verrons bien demain.

Hammond D'accord, colonel, major, vous partez dès à présent pour Cincinnati.

Sam Comment ?

Hammond Oui, le docteur Jackson et le meilleur d'entre vous pour les relations administrative et Teal'c et trop facile à repérer.

Jack, _en souriant et en regardant Sam_ A vos ordres, mon général.

Hammond Major ?

Sam A vos ordres. 

Sam et Jack exécutèrent les ordres et partirent en jet privée de l'armée des Etats-Unis d'Amérique jusqu'à un hôtel à Seesinaty. La ils purent s'installer dans leur chambre privé que le général Hammond avait pris soin de leur réserver.Le lendemain

Café de Cincinnati

12h55Sam et Jack était assis à une table en train de boire un café.

Jack Comment le reconnaît-on ?

Sam Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon colonel. Je pense qu'il nous reconnaîtra.

Jack Nous ne somme pas en tenu militaire, je ne vois pense pas que ca se voit à ce point que nous sommes des militaires. 

Comme Sam ne répondait pas, il insista.

Jack Ca se voit tant que ca ?

Sam Pas du tout, mon colonel.

Jack Pourquoi... 

Mais il fût couper par homme qui était assis à la table derrière eux, en train de lire un journal.

Homme Vous êtes les militaires pour aidé Jarod ?

Jack Heu... Oui, comment savez vous que nous somme militaires ?

Sydney ...

Jack Et vous d'abord, qui êtes vous ?

Homme Je suis Sydney. Que savez vous sur Jarod ?

Sam Nous savons que c'est un caméléon. J'ai vu les vidéos quand il était jeune. Il nous a dit que vous l'aviez enlevé à sa famille quand il était encore jeune.

Sydney Connaissez vous le nom de l'organisation qui veut récupéré Jarod ?

Jack Non.

Sydney Cette organisation est une organisation s'appelant "Le Centre". Elle est mêlée dans de nombreuses affaires criminelles et ce ne sera pas facile pour avoir des renseignements pour faire libérer Jarod.

Sam Aidez nous.

Sydney Je vous ai apporté des documents comme quoi "Le Centre" et une organisation du nom de NID

Jack Encore eux ?

Sydney Vous les connaissez ?

Jack Oui, se sont de vieilles connaissances à nous.

Sydney Ce sont eux les responsables du kidnapping de Jarod.

Jack C'est vrai ?

Sydney Oui, vous doutiez de moi ?

Jack A vrai dire... oui. Mais je pense qu'il en était de même de vous à notre égard.

Sydney Oui, en effet.

Silence

Sydney Vous avez les disques de Jarod ?

Sam Oui.

Sydney Bien, avec tout cela, je pense que vous pourrez démanteler le réseau. 

Sydney ce leva et donna son journal à Jack car à l'intérieur se trouvait le document.

Jack Quoi ? Vous partez déjà ?

Sydney Ils sont la, ils nous observent.

Jack Ou ca ?

Sydney Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont toujours la.

Sam Est-ce que l'on vous reverras ? 

Sydney Je ne sais pas. 

Su ce, Sydney parti dans un taxi et le serveur s'approcha de Sam et Jack.

Serveur Monsieur reprendra-t-il quelque chose ?

Jack Non, merci.

Serveur Et votre femme ?

Sam, _souriant_ Non, merci. 

Jack regarda Sam qui avait répondu sans hésiter à la question. Elle n'avait pas l'air choqué qu'on la prenne pour la femme de Jack, au contraire, elle aimait plutôt ca.

Pendant ce temps le serveur était parti.

Jack Alors, major, ca vous plaît d'être ma femme ?

Sam Et si je vous dit oui ? 

Ils se regardent yeux dans les yeux, souriant tous les deux.

Sam Alors, mon cher mari, que proposez vous de faire à votre femme à présent ?

Jack Je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer parce que les enfants Daniel et Teal'c me manque et en plus nous avons des documents à montrer à papy Georges.

Sam A vos ordres, mon mari adoré. (;-) si seulement elle pouvait dire ca un jour dans la série... :-() 

Sur ce, tout comme Sydney, ils prirent un Taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport militaire et repartirent à la base du SGC.Le lendemain

Base de Cheyenne MontainSam et Jack avaient montrer le papier que leur avait fourni Sydney. Suite à une longue conversation, ils avaient décider d'appeler les avocats et, comme leur avait dit Sydney, leur fournir cette pièce et les CD de Jarod.

C'est maintenant qu'ils allaient dire une partie de la vérité aux avocats.

Jack Voilà les papiers qui nous ont été fournis. 

Mac attrapa le papier avec froideur et commença à le lire.

Mac Vous rigolez ou quoi ?

Hammond J'ai bien peur que non, colonel. 

Harm n'étant pas habituer à ces sortes paroles dans la bouche de Mac lui prit le papier et commença à lire à son tour.

Harm Vous êtes certain que ce papier et authentique ?

Jack Certain.

Mac Vous, vous rendez compte des enjeux politique si nous divulguons ce papier à la cours ?

Jack Parfaitement.

Hammond Je conçois qu'il faille rester prudent dans cette affaire, mais la carrière de l'un de mes hommes est en jeux, et je refuse qu'il soit renvoyé.

Harm Nous allons montrer ca à l'amiral pour qu'il nous disent quoi faire.

Hammond Bonne idée.

Mac Dans ce cas, nous partons. 

Après un salut militaire, ils partirent.Plus tard dans la soirée

Fall Church

Amiral Tyner, le colonel et le capitaine doivent revenir d'une minutes à l'autres, faites les entrez dans mon bureau aussitôt que vous les voyez.

Tyner A vos ordres, amiral. 

L'amiral parti dans son bureau, ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en attendant ces 2 officiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux principal rechercher du jour arrivèrent.

Tyner Monsieur, madame, l'amiral voudrait vous voir.

Mac Merci Tyner.

Tyner De rien madame. 

Et de ce pas, Harm et Mac entrèrent dans le bureau de l'amiral.

Amiral Content de vous revoir. 

Harm et Mac se mirent en garde à vous.

Amiral Repos. Georges m'a fait comprendre que vous étiez tomber sur une grosse affaire ?

Mac En effet, Amiral. 

Elle lui tendit le papier.

Il le lit.

Amiral Je vois. Nous allons allez ensemble voir le juge qui préside cette affaire. 

L'amiral sortit de son bureau, suivit de Harm et Mac. Ils allèrent droit dans le bureau du juge Amanda Anderson (O.K., j'avoue, j'avais pas d'idée pour le nom alors j'ai pris ce que je trouvais, je suis shipper jusqu'au bout moi IoI ;-) qui présidait cette audience.

Ils leur firent voir les fameux documents. Elle n'en croyait d'ailleurs rien, elle était vraiment stupéfaite d'apprendre que des hauts politiciens des U.S.A. étaient mouillée dans des affaires pas très net. L'amiral lui demanda de retirer l'audience et qu'elle ne dise rien à personne de ce qu'elle venait de voir et de lire. Ils voulaient avant toute chose garder un silence sur cette affaire afin que le réseau en question soit plus facile à démanteler. Le juge accepta et leur demandant même qui n'aurait pas accepté vu l'ampleur de l'affaire. Elle leur accorda 2 jours. 2 jours pour pouvoir trouver la base de cette organisation si secrète. 2 jours pour monter un plan afin d'attraper le plus possible de ces compatriotes. 2 jours pour pouvoir bouclé cette affaire. C'était impossible, mais tout le monde compris la position délicate dans laquelle ils venaient de mettre le juge, elle n'avait pas le droit et avait le devoir de fournir ses renseignements dans les plus brefs délais à son gouvernement.

Face à cette affaire, l'amiral demanda à Georges, un coup de main. En effet, l'équipe SG-1 et les deux avocats serait associée pour coincer ensemble les traites des Etats-Unis.

Sam renvoya un E-mail à Sydney, qui une fois de plus leur donna rendez-vous au café de Cincinnati.Café de Cincinnati

Comme la dernière fois, Sam et Jack étaient venu seul. Ils étaient assis à la même table.

Sydney Que voulez-vous ?

Jack Nous sommes en train de monter un plan pour prendre en flagrant délie les principaux suspects.

Sydney Comment compter vous faire ?

Jack Nous allons suivre un colonel que nous connaissons bien, le colonel Simmons.

Sydney Combien êtes vous ?

Jack 6, pourquoi ?

Sydney 7 désormais.

Jack Vous venez avec nous ?

Sydney Je ne voudrais manquer cela pour rien au monde. Depuis le temps que je travaille pour eux.

Jack D'accord, alors vous venez avec nous. 

Sydney les suivis sans hésiter un instant.Le lendemain.

SGCTout le monde était revêtu de vêtement de camouflage militaire, même Sydney.

Jack Vous êtes tous près ?

Tous Oui.

Jack Bien. Nous avons eu des renseignements comme quoi le colonel Simmons devait voir un de ces sois disant amis dans 1 heure. Nous allons faire des groupes. Les avocats, vous êtes ensemble. Teal'c, Daniel et Sydney vous faites équipe à trois et Carter vous venez avec moi.

Daniel Pourquoi vous prenez toujours Sam ?

Jack Je serais ravi de parler philosophie sur cette question très intéressant Daniel, mais pour l'instant on est occupé, alors à plus tard.

Daniel D'accord, je retiens pour tout à l'heure.

Jack Outre les commentaires de Daniel, quelqu'un a-t-il des questions ?

Tous Non.

Jack Bien, alors tous à vos postes, nous partons à la pêches au méchants. 

Tout le monde suivit les instructions du colonel O'neill et partirent faire la filature du colonel Simmons. Ils le suivirent pendant plus de 3 heures de suite, quand le plus intéressant arriva.

Le colonel Simmons était dans une limousine noir, seul avec lui, un chauffeur. Ils prirent la route et arrêtèrent dans un grand terrain vague au milieu d'un petit désert. Ils attendirent là 5 minutes avec qu'une autre limousine, cette fois-ci blanche arriva. On pouvait voir le colonel Simmons sortirent de sa voiture et attendre que l'autre personnage en face au tant. Ce qu'il fit pas plus tard que 5 secondes plus tard. Sydney avec des jumelles reconnut tout de suite le deuxième individu. C'était le Docteur Reins du centre.

C'est à ce moment la que Jack donna l'ordre d'avancer pour les attraper. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les voitures.

Jack, _criant_ Ceci est une opération militaire. Je vous prierais de bien lever les bras et de... 

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que les coups de feu volèrent dans tous les sens. SG-1 étant équipé de Zat, les représailles ne furent pas très longues puisque tout le monde dans l'autre camp tomba au sol.

Jack Voilà qui est mieux.

Mac Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Jack De quoi ?

Mac Vos armes ?

Jack Désolé, secret défense.

Mac Comme par hasard. 

Jack parti vers Simmons qui se réveillait.

Jack Alors, comment ca va ?

Simmons Vous nous avez peut-être eu cette fois-ci mais la prochaine fois...

Jack En vous attrapent tous les deux en flagrant délit nous pouvons arrêter des dizaines de personnes faisant parti de votre complot.

Simmons Oui, mais vous ne pourrez jamais arrêtez tout le monde.

Jack Le jour viendra ou toutes les ordures de votre genre seront derrière des barreaux.

Simmons Vous, vous trompez colonel O'neill, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ou est le sommet de cette organisation.

Jack Ha oui ? Vous pouvez peut-être me donner une piste ?

Simmons Cette organisation atteint des sommets bien plus hauts que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez et surtout bien plus loin... très, très loin.

Jack Vous voulez dire sur d'autre planète ?

Simmons Je ne sais pas, il ne faut pas que je vous dise tout, vous ne m'avez demandez qu'un seul petit indice. 

**_A suivre..._**


	6. SG1 dans une petit maison

**SG-1 dans une petite maison.**

**

* * *

**

**Walnut Grove  
Janvier 1887**

Laura Ingals Wilder, son mari, Almanzo Wilder et leur fille Rose Wilder se promenait dans les terrains vaque de Walnut Grove. En cette matinée de janvier quelques flocons blancs étaient déjà tomber mais pas encore suffisamment pour que le sol sois blanc pour le moment la couleur marron foncé de la terre originelle était encore dominante. Pendant que ce cher couple se promenait dans les prairies lointaines de l'Amérique, Almanzo trébucha et s'allongea carrément sur le sol.

Laura : Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

Almanzo : Je ne sais pas. 

Pendant ce temps, la petit Rose rigolait de voir son papa tomber ainsi.

Almanzo : Et toi tu rigole ?

Rose : Tu es comique papa. 

Entre temps, Almanzo avait scruté chaque parcelle de l'endroit ou il était tomber sachant qu'il y avait bine une raison autre que sa maladroitesse.

Almanzo : Regarde Laura ! 

Dit-il en montrant un morceau de métal gris dépassant de la terre.

Laura : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Almanzo : Je ne sais pas. 

Almanzo commença à gratter la terre au tour du morceau de métal gris qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait beau fouiller, il ne trouvait pas de bout à cette "chose".

Almanzo : Mais c'est gigantesque ! 

2 mois plus tard

Almanzo avait passé tout son temps à déblayer les alentours du morceau qu'il avait trouvé. Au bout de 2 mois, le travail était fini. Il avait prévenu sa femme qu'elle vienne accompagner de sa fille pour voir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ce qu'ils firent puisque assez tard en une soirée de mars ils se rejoignirent devant l'objet gigantesque.

Laura : Mais c'est énorme !

Almanzo : Oui, tu as raison. 

Rose : C'est quoi papa ?

Almanzo : Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais...

Laura : Ca m'étonnerais un jour qu'on le sache. 

Pendant ce temps Rose courait dans le champ mais elle se stoppa en apercevant quelque chose de brillant dans le sol.

Rose : Regarde papa ce que je viens de trouver !

Almanzo : Fait moi voir ! 

Almanzo alla voir la trouvaille de sa fille avec sa femme.

Almanzo : C'est magique. Regarde ! Ca brille comme du feu.

Laura : Ca sert à quoi à ton avis. 

Almanzo : Ca fonctionne sûrement avec cet énorme cercle.

Laura : Je peux voir ? 

Almanzo lui donna l'objet en question.

Laura : Wow ! 

Elle le toucha et a ce moment la une énorme vague bleu sorti du l'énorme cercle.

Almanzo : Quand tu as touché cette chose de l'eau est apparu. 

La petite Rose qui était curieuse comme tous les enfants de son âge mis la main à travers l'eau.

Rose : Ce n'est pas de l'eau papa ! Ce ne mouille pas ma main. 

Mais au moment ou sa main était toujours dans la flaque d'eau elle fût aspirée.

Almanzo : Rose ! Que c'est il passé ?

Laura : Je l'ignore mais nous ne pouvons pas la laisser toute seul elle n'a que 5 ans. Et si on touchait cette eau ?

Almanzo : D'accord, tu dois avoir raison. 

Il la prît dans ses bras.

Almanzo : Ho Laura ! (Non, non, il n'est pas en train de chanter ! IoI Et oui, je ne pense pas que la chanson existait en 1860, désolé...) Que va-t-on faire si nous ne retrouvons pas notre fille ?

Laura : Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. 

Ils prirent l'objet brillant qu'avait trouvé leur fille et a ce moment la ils mirent leurs mains dans l'eau et furent, tout comme leur fille, emporter dans le liquide bleu.

Base Cheyenne Montain  
Mars 2002

Hammond : Bien, sergent enclenché la procédure.

Sergent : A vos ordres, mon général. Procédure d'activation de la porte des étoiles activées. Chevron 1 enclenchée. 

SG-1 était en salle d'embarquement près à faire une nouvelle expédition dans le fameux monde qu'était P6X284, la monde ou ils avaient trouvé différentes portes qui par la même occasion avaient rencontrer trois sorcières, trois extra-terrestres, un caméléon et deux avocats. Ils avaient aussi démantelé l'une des branches d'une organisation très secrète composé du centre et du NID. Aujourd'hui était prévu une nouvelle sorti pour trouver de nouveaux compatriotes pour les aidés dans leurs lutte contre les goaoul'ds.

Sergent : Chevron 6 enclenchée. 

Le colonel O'neill, le major Carter, Teal'c, Daniel et Jarod était près à partir quand...

Sergent : Le chevron 7 ne s'enclenche pas. Quelqu'un essaye d'activer la porte d'une autres planète.

Hammond : Quoi ? Nous n'avons aucune équipe en mission sergent ! Recevons nous un code ?

Sergent : Négatif, mon général 

En entendant cela, Sam avait couru dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle des ordinateurs pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'assit à un ordinateur et commença à taper sur toutes les touches de son ordinateurs (après l'épisodes le pauvre va être obligé d'aller chez SOS ordinateurs maltraité. Ecrivez moi si vous avez un don à faire pour que les ordinateurs soit moins maltraité pas Sam qui arrête pas de taper dessus, pitié !).

Hammond : Toujours pas de code sergent ?

Sergent : Non monsieur.

Sam : Nous avons un problèmes mon général.

Hammond : Commence cela major ?

Sam : D'après les ordinateurs, la porte des étoiles est ouvert à partir de... la terre. 

Pendant ce temps SG-1 était revenu dans la salle des ordinateurs.

Jack : Quoi ?

Sergent : Je confirme mon général.

Hammond : Comment est-ce possible major ?

Daniel : Les Russes !

Sam : Je vois ou vous voulez en venir Daniel.

Hammond : Major ?

Sam : Et bien d'après une théorie que j'avais formuler un jour, la porte des étoiles pourrait être un moyen de transport autre que planétaire juste comme un télétransportateur à différent endroit sur la même planète. 

Jack : Vous êtes arrivé à la résoudre ?

Sam : Heu... non, mon colonel.

Jack : Vous n'êtes pas si intelligente que ca en fin de compte. 

Et la, Sam ne put résister de faire un grand sourire à son amour de colonel.

Hammond : Vous croyez que c'est possible ?

Sam : ...

Hammond : Colonel Mayers ?

Jarod : Je ne pense pas, mon général. (oops je l'avais oublié lui, désolé, c'est l'habitude qu'il n'existe pas normalement... IoI) 

Sergent : Mon général, je détecte 3 voyageurs dans le vortex.

Hammond : Major ! Pensez vous qu'il y est des risques ?

Sam : Et bien a priori ils viennent de la Terre donc...

Sergent : Mon général ?

Hammond : Je vois. Ouvrez l'iris sergent.

Sergent : A vos ordres mon général. 

Au moment ou le sergent appuie sue le bouton "enter" de son clavier un petit fille arriva.

Jack : Vous voyez mon général, je ne pense pas qu'il y est de risque.

Hammond : Mais que signifie tout cela ? 

Hammond et le reste de l'équipe descendirent dans la salle de la porte des étoiles.

Hammond : Bonjour. Qui es-tu ? 

Rose se mît à pleurer.

Jack : Vous avez perdu le coup avec les enfants, mon général. 

A ce moment la Laura et Almanzo arrivèrent.

Daniel : Heu... bonjour !.

Almanzo : Bonjour. Qui êtes vous ? Et ou sommes nous ?

Hammond : Vous êtes sur la planète Terre.

Laura : Bien sûr que nous sommes sur la Terre il n'existent pas d'autres planètes.

Almanzo : Pourquoi êtes vous habillé si étrangement ?

Jack : Ha je crois que vous vous trompé, c'est plutôt vous qui êtes habillé bizarrement.

Daniel : Pas bizarrement Jack.

Jarod : Non plutôt comme les paysans américain en 1870.

Daniel : Etes vous des paysans ?

Almanzo : Nous élevons notre bétail et récoltons notre blé si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

Sam : Je peux vous poser une question ?

Laura : Allez-y.

Sam : En quel année êtes vous ?

Almanzo : En 1887, évidemment.

Sam : C'est bien ce que je croyais.

Jack : Vous croyez qu'ils viennent du passé major ?

Sam : Selon toutes les apparences oui, mon colonel.

Hammond : Arrêtons la cette discussion. Amenons les à l'infirmerie.

Sam & Jack & Jarod : A vos ordres.

Daniel : Voulez vous nous suivre s'il vous plaît ?

Almanzo : C'est d'accord mais si vous nous expliqué ce qu'ils nous arrivent.

Jarod : Nous tacheront de le faire mais un peu plus tard car nous n'en sommes pas encore certain nous même. 

Laura, Almanzo et Rose suivirent SG-1 et le général.

En allant à l'infirmerie ils regardèrent dans tout le coins et recoins de la base, tout ceci leur semblait incroyable. Des choses blanches dans les murs bougeait (des caméras pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris), des hommes tapais sur une boite noir et comme par magie de l'écriture s'affichait sur une plus grosse boite noir juste au-dessus (des ordinateurs... toujours pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris)... tout leur semblait si ... étrange. 

Infirmerie

Hammond : Bonjour docteur Frasier.

Janet : Mon général.

Almanzo : Une femme docteur ?

Janet : Oui, et même si ca ne vous plaît pas, c'est comme ca et puis c'est tout. 

Sam sourit à la réponse de son amie en pensant qu'elle n'aurais pas fait mieux.

Laura : Vous êtes dans l'armée ?

Jack : Heu... oui.

Janet : Qui sont-il, mon général ?

Hammond : Apparemment ils viendrait du passé.

Janet : De quel année ?

Sam : 1887

Janet, _perplexe_ Je vois...

Hammond : Bien, je vais vous laisser SG-1, il faut que je prévienne le président. Je vous charge de les rassures. Briefing dans 30 minutes.

Sam & Jack & Jarod : A vos ordres, mon général. 

Le général Hammond parti.

Janet : Alors, asseyez-vous sur ses lits s'il vous plaît.

Laura : C'est quoi cette boîte noir avec des traits vert qui bouge dessus ?

Janet : Ca sert à prendre le pouls des malades et pour savoir si leur cœur est toujours en fonctionnement.

Almanzo : Vous êtes magicien ?

Jack : Bon d'accord, nous allons tous vous raconter. Carter ?

Sam : Mon colonel ?

Jack : Et bien raconté !

Sam : Ho ! Et bien vous avez dût passé à travers une sorte de liquide bleu.

Laura : Oui, un liquide bleu qui c'était formé dans un grand cercle de fer.

Sam : Ce n'est pas du fer.

Jack : Carter ! Vous êtes sûr que ca va les intéresser ?

Jarod : En passant à travers ce grand cercle vous avez voyagé dans le futur.

Laura & Daniel : Mais c'est impossible.

Jack : Quoi ?

Laura : Nous ne pouvons pas avoir fait un voyage dans le temps.

Jack : Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressait.

Laura : Je suis désolé.

Daniel : ...

Jack : Daniel ?

Daniel : C'est impossible, la porte des étoiles était dans les fin fonds du sol égyptiens a ce moment la !

Jack : Apparemment non.

Daniel : Moi je vous dit que si. 

Jack : Comment est-ce possible alors ?

Janet : Messieurs s'il vous plaît !

Daniel & Jack : Désolé. 

Sam : Pour en revenir la ou nous en étions, comment avez vous fait pour que le grand cercle gris fonctionne. 

Laura : Notre fille a appuyé sur cette chose. 

En même temps elle sorti l'objet brillant qu'ils avait trouvé un peu avant. Elle remit l'objet à Sam.

Jack : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sam : On dirait les galets Asgards.

Jack : Asgards ? Ce serait eux qui aurait enseveli la porte ?

Jarod : Mais alors, ce n'est pas normal qu'il l'ai trouvé !

Daniel : Il faudrait demander à Thor. 

Jack : Bien, Daniel allé demander au général si on pourrait contacter Thor, Carter et Mayers vous essayez de trouver comment fonctionne cette engin.

Sam : A vos ordres, mon colonel. 

Les 3 personnes concernées partirent à leurs occupation pendant que Jack et Teal'c veillait sur les 3 étrangers venu de la porte des étoiles.

30 minutes plus tard  
Salle de briefing

Tout le monde était la, SG-1et le général Hammond, la famille Wilder était rester à l'infirmerie trop sous le choc de dernière 30 minutes qu'ils venaient de vivre.. Ils étaient tous assis et allaient commencer le briefing.

Hammond : Qu'avez vous trouver de nouveau SG-1 ?

Jarod : Le major et moi croyons avoir trouver comment cette appareil fonctionne.

Jack : Vraiment ?

Sam : Oui, apparemment selon l'amplitude avec la quel on exerce la force à différent endroit de la pierre bleu, on peut varié le moment ou l'on veut se transporter dans l'espace temps actif puisque apparemment quand dans le temps, il est impossible de traverser la porte, le galets cesse de fonctionner. 

Jarod : Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. 

Jack : Et vous avez trouver ca en 15 minutes ? 

Sam lui souri tant dis que le général Hammond continu.

Hammond : Pourriez vous les renvoyez chez eux major ?

Sam : Je pense que oui, mon général.

Hammond : Pourrions nous récupérer cette technologie ?

Jarod : Apparemment pour pouvoir l'utiliser il faut l'avoir sur soit. Avec le major Carter nous avons découvert un sorte de compte à rebours pour pouvoir l'enclencher correctement. 

Daniel : Et il reste combien de temps avant qu'il ne puisse repartir ? 

Sam regarde sa montre.

Sam : 50 heures et 12 minutes.

Jack : Et en secondes ?

Sam : Heu... 180 720 secondes, mon colonel. 

Jack la regarda étonner en souriant.

Jack : Vous êtes certaine de ne pas être un robot, Carter ? 

Sam lui sourit et tout les autres firent comme si ils n'avaient rien entendu.

Hammond : Donc nous ne pouvons pas récupérer cette appareil ?

Sam : Et bien si, mon général. Il nous suffit de partir avec eux et ont revient le moment venu.

Teal'c : On ne sait pas si le compte à rebours et toujours identiques. 

Daniel : Teal'c à raison, peut-être que pour revenir il nous faudrait attendre des années. 

Sam : Je ne pense pas, le plus que le compte à rebours peut affiché et 72 heures.

Hammond : D'accord SG-1 vous repartirez avec nos invités dans...

Sam : 50 heures et 5 minutes mon général.

Hammond : Et vous reviendrez quand vous le pourrez, sachant que si vous n'êtes pas revenu dans les 72 heures, vous serez perdu dans le temps. Vous êtes prêt à courir se risque ?

Sam & Jack & Jarod & Daniel : Oui général.

Teal'c, _en même temps_ Affirmatif général Hammond. 

Tout le monde le regarde. (IoI, j'aime trop quand ca fait ca...)

Hammond : Bien de ce cas, vaqué à vos occupations en oubliant pas de vous occupé de nos invités.

Sam & Jack & Jarod : A vos ordres. 

Le général Hammond s'en alla rapidement dans son bureau pour faire part au président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique des projet qu'ils avaient envisagés.

Jack : Daniel, avez vous pu discuter avec Thor ?

Daniel : Il n'est pas... joingnable.

Jack : Quoi ? Je les aime bien, mais ils sont jamais la quand il le faut. 

Jarod : Qu'allons nous faire Jack ?

Jack : Vaquer à nos occupations habituelle en oubliant pas de nous occupé de nos invités ?

Daniel : Très drôle Jack.

Jack : Je sais, je sais, pas la peine de me féliciter. 

Daniel tournait les yeux pendant que Sam sourit.

Jack : Je propose que l'on fasse de groupe de 2 pour s'occuper de nos chers invites.

Daniel : Pourquoi pas...

Jack : Bien. Major ? Vous faites la première tournée avec moi ?

Sam : Si vous voulez. 

Jack avait dit cela pour plaisanter, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réponde positive de sa part.

Jack : C'est vrai ?

Sam : Oui, le projet que je menais avec Jarod est terminé et pour le moment, je n'ai plus grand chose d'intéressant a faire.

Jack : Bon, alors c'est d'accord. Vous venez ?

Sam : Je vous suis. 

Et ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

Daniel : Comme par hasard, il a encore demander à Sam... 

Jarod fit un rictus.

Jarod : Je crois que l'on est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ses deux la ?

Teal'c : Pourquoi devrions on nous sortir d'une auberge Daniel Jackson ?

Daniel : Ce que Jarod veut dire, Teal'c, c'est que ils ne sont pas encore près à être ensemble, à former un couple, à se marier... etc...

Teal'c : Je vois, merci de cette informations docteur Jackson.

Daniel : De rien. Jarod ?

Jarod : Oui ?

Daniel : Je sais que je ne devrais pas savoir cela, mais quand nous vous avons rencontrer la première fois, vous avez parler à Sam pendant la nuit et...

Jarod : Je lui ai demander si elle voulait que je change le règlement.

Daniel : Oui, vous pouvez vraiment ?

Jarod : Je peux tout faire, rappelez vous, je suis un caméléon et pour tout vous dire, j'avais pensé m'absenter pendant quelques temps pour résoudre ce problème.

Daniel : C'est vrai ? 

Jarod : Oui. 

Daniel resta sans voix à l'idée que ses amis allait peut-être prochainement enfin pourvoi être ensemble légalement.

Jarod : Sur ceux, il faut que j'aille faire autres chose, je vous laisse.

Daniel : Au revoir. 

Teal'c quant à lui, inclina la tête.

Teal'c : Docteur Jackson, puis-je vous posez une question ?

Daniel : Allez-y Teal'c.

Teal'c : Pourriez vous me dire, pourquoi le colonel Mayers dit tout le temps qu'il est un caméléon ? C'est un humain, il ne ressemble en rien à un animal ? 

Daniel se mit à rire sous le regard de Teal'c.

Daniel : Venez, je vais vous expliquez. 

Et il partirent en direction du bureau de Daniel pour les explications qui allait enfin permettre à Teal'c de comprendre un peu plus les terriens.

Pendant ce temps  
Infirmerie

Sam et Jack avaient rejoint la petite famille venant du passé. Ils leurs montrait leurs cartier dans lequel ils allaient vivre pendant un peu plus de 2 jours.

Jack : Et bien voilà. 

Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Jack : Nous y voilà, j'espère que vous allez vous plaire. Je sais que c'est un peu sombre, mais...

Almanzo : Merci.

Sam : Mais de rien.

Laura : Vous restez avec nous ?

Jack : Oui, le général nous a demander de prendre soins de vous, après tout vous n'êtes pas vraiment habitué à tout ca alors...

Laura : C'est très généreux de votre part. 

Sam et Jack sourirent en réponse à leur congratulations.

Tout le monde s'assit sur les chaises et le silence commença à s'installer. Jack essaya de l'interrompre.

Jack : Alors comme ca, vous venez de 1887 ?

Laura : Heu... oui. 

Jack : Bien... bien. 

Puis le silence se renouvela.

Laura : Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Sam : Allez-y...

Laura : Est-ce que toute la planète est comme ceci ?

Sam : Non, nous sommes dans une base militaire.

Jack : Vous voulez qu'on vous montre ?

Sam : Mon colonel ? Nous ne pouvons pas sortir ?

Jack : Pas besoin de sortir, un télé suffira. 

Jack alla chercher une télé et ensemble, Sam et Jack montrèrent à leurs "invités" la planète vus par les documentaires télévisé.

Au bout de 2 heures ils décidèrent de discuter ensemble.

Jack : Alors, ca fait longtemps que vous êtes marier ?

Almanzo : Ca va faire 7 ans.

Jack : Mes félicitations. 

Almanzo : Et vous ? 

Dit-il en regardant Sam et Jack.

Jack : Moi ?

Laura : Oui, tout les deux ?

Sam : Nous ne sommes pas marier !

Jack : Nous ne somme pas ensemble !

Laura : C'est vrai ?

Almanzo, _à Sam_ Que faites vous ici alors ?

Sam : Je travaille.

Almanzo : Dans l'armée ?

Sam : Oui.

Almanzo : Une femme est trop fragile pour être dans l'armée.

Sam : Quoi ?

Jack : Du calme, du calme. Almanzo, c'est ca ? Je peux vous appelez comme cela ?

Almanzo : Oui.

Jack : Bien, il va falloir vous mette dans le tête que dans le futur, les femmes sont dans l'armée O.K. ?

Almanzo : ...

Jack : O.K. ?

Almanzo : Vous êtes vraiment certain de pas être marier ?

Jack : NON !!!

Laura : Et sur quoi travaillez vous ? 

La discussion continua ainsi, entre deux colère ils c'étaient appris à ceux connaître.

Pendant 2 jours, chacun son tour, tout le monde était venu discuter avec eux pour savoir qui ils étaient et pour passé le temps sur, ce qui pour eux, étaient en fait un "autre planète" tellement les choses avait changer en 115 ans.

Le lendemain  
Bureau du général Hammond

Le général Hammond lisait tranquillement les rapports de SG-12 quand quelqu'un vînt frapper à la porte de son bureau.

Hammond : Entrez ! 

Il entra.

Jarod : Désolé de vous déranger général, mais je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

Hammond : Bien sûr, asseyez-vous.

Jarod : Merci. 

Et il s'assit en face du général Hammond.

Hammond : De quoi vouliez vous me parlez, colonel ?

Jarod : Voilà, vous connaissez mon passé...

Hammond : Continuez...

Jarod : Le fait que je sois un caméléon et tout ce que je faisait avant de venir vous rejoindre ?

Hammond : Oui...

Jarod : Je voudrais vous demandez une autorisation spécial pour un congé d'environ 3 ou 4 jours.

Hammond : A partir de quand ?

Jarod : Si possible, aujourd'hui.

Hammond : Vous vous rendrez compte de ce que vous me demandez ?

Jarod : Oui, je sais et j'aurais aimé vous prévenir auparavant, mais c'est assez important.

Hammond : SG-1 doit allez avez la famille qui vient du passé dans le temps.

Jarod : Je sais, mais je suis certain qu'ils seront très bien se débrouillé sans moi.

Hammond : Bon, c'est d'accord. 

Dit-il en ouvrant son tiroir et en sortant une feuille. Il écrivit quelque truc sur la feuille, la signa et lui donna.

Hammond : Tenez, je vous donne 3 jours à partir de tout de suite, mais tachez d'être la pour le debriefing de SG-1.

Jarod : Merci général. 

Il se leva.

Jarod : Je suis certain que quand vous saurez à quoi m'ont permis c'est vacances, vous serez très heureux.

Hammond : N'en dites pas plus, je ne veux pas savoir.

Jarod : Encore merci. 

Il parti.

Le lendemain  
Salle de briefing

La famille Wilder et le général Hammond étaient réunis dans la salle de réunion du SGC.

Hammond : Bien, puisqu'il ne vous reste plus que quelques minutes à passé ici, je crois qu'il est tant de ce dire au revoir.

Almanzo : Merci monsieur.

Hammond : De rien. 

Laura lui sourit.

Hammond : SG-1 vous attend en bas, ils vont donc venir avec vous. 

Salle d'embarquement

Le général et la famille arrivèrent.

Hammond : Bien, SG-1, il est temps de partir.

Jack : Jarod ne vient pas ?

Hammond : Non, je lui ai accordé 3 jours de vacances.

Jack : Et pourquoi quand je vous demande moi vous ne voulez pas me les donné ?

Hammond : Peut-être parce que vous me le demandez trop souvent et que le colonel Mayers travaille et que vous vous ne faites pas grand chose.

Jack : Je travaille beaucoup mon général, c'est juste que... que...

Sam : Désolé de vous dérangé, mais le moment est venu, le compte à rebours est terminé.

Hammond : Bonne chance, alors et revenez nous entier. 

Le colonel se retourna vers Sam et lui fit un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un beau sourire.

Le général Hammond reparti.

Jack : Dans ce cas, on est parti. 

SG-1 suivit de la petite famille montèrent la rampe d'embarquement. Arrivé devant la flaque...

Almanzo : Comment fait on ?

Jack : On saute dedans.

Almanzo : Heu... d'accord. 

Mais ils n'osaient pas "franchir le pas".

Jack : Bon, Daniel et Teal'c, allez-y en premier. 

Ils partirent.

Jack : Vous voyez, il n'y a pas de danger. 

Jack mis sa main dans le dos d'Almanzo et le poussa légèrement. Sam fit de même avec Laura.

Jack : Il ne reste plus que nous je crois.

Sam : Oui, allons-y.

Jack : Vous avez le galet ?

Sam : Dans ma poche, mon colonel. 

Et ils passèrent la porte.

Walnut Grove  
Mars 1887 (vendredi)

La porte étant placé horizontalement, les voyageurs arrivèrent assez brutalement sur le sol puisque la porte les avait "éjectés".

Tout le monde était relevé sauf Sam et Jack qui était encore allongé au sol. Sam, arrivé la première était complètement étalée par terre tandis que Jack lui, était à moitié sur Sam et à moitié par Terre.

Jack : Wow ! Un peu dur comme arrivé. 

Ils n'arrivaient pas a se relever.

Sam : Heu, mon colonel, vous pouvez enlevez vos mains de la.

Jack : Quoi ? 

Dit-il en retournant sa tête vers son major et en s'apercevant que sa main gauche était bien calé sur son sein droit.

Jack : Oops, désolé.

Daniel : Alors Jack, on en profite pour tripoter Sam ?

Jack & Sam : Daniel ! 

Après cela, ils se relevèrent.

Almanzo : Nous allons vous emmenez chez nous, vous dormirez dans la grange.

Jack : Super ! Carter, on va devoir rester ici combien de temps ? 

Sam sorti le galet de sa poche.

Sam : Le compte à rebours indique 70 heures.

Jack : Génial ! 

Almanzo : Suiviez nous. 

Laura, Almanzo et leur fille Rose partirent devant, Teal'c et Sam les suivirent tandis que Jack et Daniel restèrent à l'écart derrière.

Daniel : Arrêtez avec votre ironie, vous faites rire qu'une personne est sa devient lassant pour ceux qui ne rit pas.

Jack : Oui mais dans ces conditions, je ne pourrais plus faire rire la personne dont vous parlez et j'en ai pas envie.

Daniel : Et bien faites lui des blagues mais pas quand je suis la. 

Jack : Moi qui pensait que c'était vous la seul personne qui les apprécié.

Daniel : Vous savez très bien de qui je voulais parler.

Jack : Non, je ne vois pas du tout. 

Dit-il en accélérant pour rejoindre les autres qui était une bonne trentaine de mètre devant eux.

Maison des Wilder

Daniel : C'est très mignon chez vous.

Almanzo : Merci.

Laura : Je crois que la première chose à faire et de vous donnez d'autre vêtements.

Almanzo : Oui, tu as raison ma chérie.

Laura : Sam, venez avec moi, je vais vous prêtez une de mes robes. 

Elle la suivit dans sa chambre.

Almanzo : Bien, je vais vous trouvez 3 pantalons et 3 chemises. 

Dit-il en s'éloignant pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard les bras pleins de vêtements.

Almanzo : Voilà, vous pouvez vous habillés avec cela.

Jack : Merci. 

Un peu plus tard, les 3 hommes, membres de SG-1 avait revêtu la mode des fermiers de 1887, il ne manquait plus que Sam à l'appel qui sorti de la chambre de Laura et Almanzo.

Elle avait une charmante robe de paysanne beige et marron foncée (style la petit maison dans la prairie quoi, IoI)

**Almanzo :** Vous êtes très jolie Sam.

Sam : Merci.

Laura : Bien, il va être bientôt l'heure du soupé, pourriez vous nous aidez ? 

Jack : Bien sûr. Que pouvons nous faire ?

Almanzo : Suivez moi, je vais vous montrez ! 

Les 3 hommes le suivirent.

Sam : Que puis je faire ?

Laura : Nous allons faire le souper, mais tout d'abord, je doit laver nos vêtement. 

Rose : Je peux venir avec vous ?

Laura : Bien sûr. 

Les 3 femmes partirent donc laver les vêtements pendant que Almanzo et les 3 hommes travaillait dans les champs.

Un peu plus tard, Almanzo, Daniel et Teal'c travaillait dans les champs, Jack c'était porté volontaire pour une autre tache. De leur côté, Sam crochait les vêtements maintenant propre et Laura préparait le dîner.

Quand Sam eu fini, elle reparti vers la maison, mais quand elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un était en train de bouillonner de colère dans la grange elle s'arrêta pour aller vis qui c'était. Elle entra.

Sam : Qui est la ?

Jack : Carter c'est vous ? 

Dit-il en se levant de la cachette ou il était.

Sam : Mon colonel ? Pourquoi vous énervez vous comme cela ?

Jack : Venez ! 

Lui dit-il en lui faisant signe de la main.

Elle alla le rejoindre et vît avec stupeur ce qu'il essayait de faire.

En effet, le colonel était assis sur un petit tabouret lui même posé au côté d'une très jolie vache laitière.

Jack : Vous savez traire une vache ? Parce que j'ai eu quelque problème avec elle, elle n'as pas l'air d'apprécié quand j'essaye de prendre du lait. 

Sam sans répondre lui sourit et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, enfin, collé à lui vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans la grange. Elle lui prit sa main gauche dans sa main gauche et sa main droite dans sa main droite (c'est clair ? Sa me parait un peu confus tout ca !)

Sam : Regardez ! 

Dit-elle en commençant de traire la vache.

Sam : Il suffit de presser et tirer vers le bas avec délicatesse pour ne pas faire mal à la vache. 

Elle regardait la vache pour voir si du lait était dans le saut.

Sam : Vous voyez, ca marche. 

Elle se retourna vers le colonel.

Ils était yeux dans les yeux et n'arrivait plus à regarder ailleurs. Leurs visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de chacun sur leur peau.

Jack : Ca à l'air de bien fonctionner. 

Dit-il sans cesser de regarder son major.

Sam : Mon père m'a appris quand j'était petite.

Jack : Ho ! Vous me penserez à lui dire merci la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

Sam, _d'un souffle_ Oui. 

Toujours en train de se regarder, ils étaient à la fois gênées de leur position, mais tellement bien qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. En même temps, le tête s'avança jusqu'à ce que leur lèvre ce touche. Simple mais tellement doux et plein d'amour, leur premier baiser (ben oui, si on enlève les fois ou ils étaient pas eux et les fois ou ils ne s'en souviennent pas ou avec des doubles, c'est leur premier baiser, faut être réaliste... bon O.K., je gâche tout en interrompant ce moment de bonheur) était le meilleur qu'ils avaient pu partager, l'un comme l'autre, depuis qu'ils étaient né. A bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer. Tout deux se regardait encore dans les yeux et souriait du moment qu'il venait de passer.

Mais quelqu'un fit son apparition.

Daniel était juste derrière eux et avait tout vu, il se racla la gorge pour leur faire voir qu'il était la.

Daniel : Désolé de vous déranger, mais le repas et servit. 

Sam et Jack se retournèrent très vite vers Daniel.

Jack : Heu... merci Daniel. 

Il avait un grand sourire sur le lèvre.

Daniel : Je vais vous laisser, je vois que vous avez mieux à faire, mais dépêchez-vous parce que ca va refroidir après.

Sam : On arrive Daniel. 

Et avec toujours le même grand sourire il reparti dans la maison.

De leur côté, Sam et Jack se levèrent.

Jack : Bien, je crois qu'il faut y aller.

Sam : Je crois aussi. 

Ils partirent dans un grand silence ensemble, vers la maison.

Jack : Vous savez, nous allons être la pendant trois jours, alors peut-être devrions nous nous appelez par nos prénom des fois que cela paraissent étrange au paysans que nous allons rencontrez. 

Sam : Oui, vous avez sans doute raison... ... ... Jack. 

Tout les deux sourire et faute que le grange ne soi plus loin de la maison, ils durent ouvrir la porte pour rentre dîner.

2 jours plus tard (dimanche)  
Walnut Grove

Le dimanche étant le jour de la messe, La famille Wilder avait décidé d'emmener SG-1 faire un petit tour dans la ville à la rencontre des autres habitant de la petit ville. SG-1 devait repartir le soir même est c'était leur dernière chance (enfin surtout pour Daniel) de rencontrer le peuple qui vivait la il y a longtemps.

Les 3 hommes avait revêtu des costumes et Sam avait mis une plus joli robe. Ils était dans le chariot des Wilder est allaient en direction de l'école qui était utilisé comme chapelle. Arrivé là bas, ils descendirent tous et SG-1 sauf Teal'c entra dans l'église. Sauf Teal'c, car son joli tatouage sur son front étant indélébile il était obligé de garder son chapeau et sachant qu'il fallait l'enlever pendant la prière il resta à l'écart de la messe.

Pendant la messe

La prière était presque finit. Le révérant Alden avait terminé par une chanson mais il voulait présenté les nouveaux amis de la famille Wilder aux autres habitants.

Révérant : J'aimerais à présent que Almanzo nous présente ses nouveaux amis.

Almanzo : Oui, bien sûr révérant. J'aimerais vous présenté Daniel, Jack et Samantha. Ils viennent de très loin et nous on fait l'honneur de venir avec nous pour la messe. 

Tout le monde applaudit.

Révérant : Je vous souhaite bonne chance et que Dieu vous garde mes enfants !

Tout le monde se leva et sorti.

Après la messe, SG-1 rencontra beaucoup de monde qui vint leur dire bonjour et en particulier un femme très... très... agaçante.

Femme : Bonjour, je me présente, madame Hariette Olson (désolé pour l'orthographe mais j'en ai vraiment aucune idée). L'hôtel et le magasin de la ville m'appartiennent. 

Jack : Oui, votre nom est marqué dessus.

Hariette : Oui. Est-ce que vous allez rester longtemps parmi nous ?

Sam : Non, nous repartons ce soir.

Hariette : Déjà ? C'est vraiment dommage.

Laura : Désolé, madame Olson, mais nous devons y aller.

Hariette : Voyons Laura, je discute avec tes amis !

Jack : Navré madame, mais nous devons y aller.

Hariette : J'espère bientôt vous revoir.

Sam : Oui, nous aussi. 

Elle parti et SG-1 ainsi que la famille Wilder montèrent dans leur chariot.

Jack : Wow ! Je la connais que depuis 2 secondes et je la déteste déjà !

Laura : Ne vous plaignez pas, je la connais depuis plus de 10 ans.

Sam : Quelle chance !

Daniel : Vous traînez avec Jack trop souvent Sam, vous devenez aussi ironique que lui.

Sam & Jack : Daniel !

Jack : Qu'avez vous prévu pour noter dernier jour ici ?

Laura : Nous allons allez pique-niquer près du lac.

Jack : Super ! On pourras pêcher ! 

Ils partirent donc près du lac.

Laura : Nous pouvons nous installer ici, c'est un très bon endroit.

Jack : C'est étrange ce lac me dit quelque chose...

Daniel : Voyons Jack, c'est impossible, même si vous connaissez cet endroit, depuis plus de 100 sa à du changer pas mal !

Jack : Peut-être. Heu... Almanzo, nous sommes dans quel Etat ?

Almanzo : Dans le Minnesota. 

Jack sourit pendant que les autre n'en croyait pas leur oreilles.

Daniel : Vous ne croyez vraiment pas que...

Teal'c : Je crois que O'neill à raison, cette endroit ressemble beaucoup à l'emplacement de sa maison dans notre espace temps.

Jack : Vous voyez même Teal'c le pense.

Laura : De quoi parler vous ?

Jack : J'habite ici. Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai une maison près de ce lac, je viens y pêcher quand je suis en vacances ! 

Comme il était déjà 13 heures, SG-1 et la famille Wilder mangea. Après le déjeuner, Laura et Almanzo allèrent joué avec leur fille et SG-1 resta à discuter.

Jack : Je crois que je vais aller faire une petit parti de pêche. Quelqu'un vient avec moi ? Teal'c ?

Teal'c : Bien que les moustique ne soit pas aussi abondant que dans notre espace temps, je préfère méditer ici, O'neill.

Jack : Comme vous voulez. Daniel ?

Daniel : Désolé Jack, je vais aller vois si je peux découvrir d'autre personne pour mieux connaître leur façon de vivre.

Jack : Je comprend que ce soit mieux. Carter ?

Sam : Heu...

Jack : Allez... votre réacteur à naquada n'étant pas la, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire donc vous pouvez venir...

Sam : Bon, d'accord, je viens.

Jack : C'est vrai ? Il auras quand même fallu revenir en 1887 pour que vous acceptiez, c'est pas trop tôt ! 

La fin de journée se passa normalement, Sam et Jack était aller à la pêche comme 2 amis et rien ne c'était passé de spécial. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient osé, ni l'un ni l'autre à refaire allusion à leur baiser dans la grange et avaient parler de tout et de rien en pêchant tranquillement.

Porte des étoiles  
Walnut Grove  
1887

C'était maintenant l'heure de dire au revoir à leur nouveaux amis d'un autre siècle et de repartir.

Jack : Nous vous remercions vraiment pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Almanzo : De rien, c'est très gentil de nous aider à la ferme.

Daniel : Merci.

Sam : Merci beaucoup.

Laura : Merci à vous. 

Sam sorti le galet et le compte à rebours se finit, laissant apparaître le liquide bleu de la porte.

Jack : Je crois qu'il faut y aller maintenant. Au revoir.

Tout le monde : Au revoir. 

Rose quant à elle leur fit un signe de la main et Teal'c inclina la tête.

Base Cheyenne Montain  
Mars 2002

"ACTIVATION EXTERIEUR NON PROGRAMME"

"ACTIVATION EXTERIEUR NON PROGRAMME"

Hammond : Recevons nous un code d'identification ?

Sergent : Non général, mais la porte s'ouvre depuis la Terre.

Hammond : C'est SG-1. Ouvrez l'iris ! 

Le général Hammond descendit rejoindre son équipe qui arrivèrent à ce moment la.

Hammond : Bon retour parmi nous SG-1.

Jack : Merci mon général.

Hammond : Tout c'est bien passé ?

Jack : Si on vous direz, vous ne nous croirait pas...

Hammond : Pourquoi ?

Daniel : Et bien il se trouve que c'est gens habitait dans le Minnesota et que Jack a retrouvé son lac avec ses poissons. 

Hammond fît un rictus.

Hammond : Je vois... Debriefing dans 30 minutes, je vous laisse le temps de vous changer et de remettre des vêtements du bon siècle.

Jack : Merci mon général.

Hammond : Ha oui, j'allais oublié, vous passez à l'infirmerie avant.

Jack : Et zut ! Je pensait vraiment qu'il allait pas le dire cette fois-ci ! 

30 minutes plus tard  
Salle de briefing

Tout le monde était présent et ils allaient commencer le debriefing.

**Jack :** Jarod n'est pas revenu ?

Hammond : Il devrait revenir dans quelque minutes, il est parti chercher un dossier pour moi colonel.

**Jack :** Ho...

Hammond : Bien, commençons. Vous avez donc rapporter ce galet. Major avez vous trouvez comme il fonctionnait ?

Sam : Non, mon général, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'étudier la question pour le moment. 

Tout à coup une forte lumière blanche apparu dans la salle de réunion.

Thor : Vous ne trouverez pas la réponse major Carter !

Sam : Thor !

Jack : Content de vous revoir Thor !

Thor : Salutation O'neill !

Sam : Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Thor : Ce galet à été perdu, il y a longtemps par les Asgards, ici, sur Terre. Il relève d'une technologie visant à faire des voyage dans le temps, mais celle-ci n'a jamais été en état de fonctionner. Le grand conseil de notre Race à décidé qu'il était trop dangereux de concevoir cette technologie et nous avons donc stopper ce projet.

Sam : Je vois. Vous avez eu raison.

Thor : Je doit repartir dans mon vaisseau.

Hammond : Merci Thor. 

Thor inclina la tête et la grande lumière blanche l'enveloppa ainsi que le galets et ils disparurent.

Hammond : Si je comprend bien, nous n'avons plus de briefing à faire.

Jack : C'est un peu près cela, mon général. 

A ce moment la, Jarod arrive avec un dossier dans les mains. Il se mit en garder à vous.

Hammond : Repos. 

Jarod donna le dossier au général et alla s'asseoir.

Hammond : Dans ce cas le debriefing est terminer mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous informer.

Jack : Mon général ?

Hammond : Le colonel Mayers, pendant ces vacances a quelques peut recommencer son rôle de caméléon et est aller se mêler des chose diplomatique de l'armée.

Jack : Je comprend pas bien la...

Hammond : Le colonel Mayers c'est fait passé pour un députés et à demander à faire parti de la réunion qui était prévu pour la parti législative de l'armée.

Sam : Et alors ?

Hammond : Je tenait simplement à vous informer qu'il y a eu un changement dans les codes des lois de l'armée.

Jack : C'est bien... tant mieux, mais vous savez général, on va recevoir un petit courrier, comme d'habitude, chez nous avec un signature du président et tout le bla-bla.

Hammond : Je sais colonel, mais cette réforme est assez spécial.

Sam : En quoi, mon général ?

Hammond : Elle concerne la loi numéro 23 paragraphes 7 alinéa 4, major.

Sam : Ho...

Jack : Carter ?

Sam : C'est la loi de non fraternisation entre officier supérieur, mon colonel.

Jack : Ho... Et alors, mon général ?

Hammond : Je tenez simplement à vous dire qu'elle vient d'être, avec l'aide du colonel Mayers, abolie. 

Et c'est comme cela, avec toute la stupeur de Sam et Jack que se finit cette épisode...

Sam : C'est la loi de non fraternisation entre officier supérieur, mon colonel.

Jack : Ho... Et alors, mon général ?

Hammond : Je tenez simplement à vous dire qu'elle vient d'être, avec l'aide du colonel Mayers, abolie. 

Et c'est comme cela, avec toute la stupeur de Sam et Jack que se finit cette épisode...

**_A suivre..._**


End file.
